Velocitá
by blackorange
Summary: [05/10/2013] UPDATE CHAPTER 2 [YunJae/YooSu/JaeMin/AU/Action/Angst/Drama/Fluff/R omance/Violance] Summary: Velocitá - "When a car is crushing your road.. that time, your fences is crushed."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE~!"**

**Title: Velocitá**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Based on story: The Fast and The Furious 1,2,4 & The Fast and The Furious Tokyo Drift**

**Rating : T to M**

**Main cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and Shim Changmin**

**Pairing Cast : YunJae, YooSu, JaeMin, little bit Jaewon (very little xDD)**

**Other cast: Amber and … still in secret ;)**

**Genre : action, romance, violance, angst, fluff, drama**

**Length this chapter : 7 pages MsW**

**WARNING: This ff is filled with bad language, swearing, and cursing, so~ bear with it.. Don't like, don't read! SILENT READER NOT ALLOWED in here.**

* * *

**[PROLOGUE]**

Aroma campuran kayu manis, gula, dan madu begitu tercium ketika seseorang berpipi _chubby _sedang memanggang sebuah _waffle._ Orang itu bersenandung pelan ketika memanggang_ waffle _meskipun _café _masih terlihat kosong.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap seseorang berambut pirang yang sedang membuat secangkir _cappuccino_. Wajahnya nampak serius ketika orang berambut pirang itu sedang mendesain bagian atas _cappuccino_ yang ditaburi granula dan serbuk kayu manis. Manik mata orang berpipi _chubby_ itu kini bergerak menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di atas mesin kopi.

Tepat jam 8 pagi.

'**Brrrmm~!'**

Suara deru mobil terdengar dari luar café. Orang itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap seseorang yang baru keluar dari mobil Audi R8 modifikasi berwarna hitam metalik. Ia menyeringai ketika pengendara mobil itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam café. Ia kemudian menatap _waffle_ nya yang hampir matang.

"Ah~ Junsu aku minta satu buah _waffle_ karamel-madu." Ucap pengendara mobil itu sambil duduk di atas kursi _stainless steel_ pada Junsu yang sedang menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya di atas meja _counter _yang mengelilingi _work station café,_ seolah memang sedang menunggu kedatangan pengendara mobil itu. Junsu menyeringai mendengar pesanannya.

"Tanpa pinggiran?" tanya Junsu tetap dengan posisinya dan menatap dalam mata coklat almond milik pengendara mobil itu yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Pengendara mobil itu tersenyum pada Junsu.

"Kau tahu itu~" Jawab pengendara mobil itu. Junsu mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil berbalik menuju pemanggang _waffle._ " –dan secangkir cappucci –" ucapannya terputus ketika seseorang menyerahkan secangkir _cappuccino_ ke hadapannya.

"Ini. Dan kau bisa keluar dari sini secepat aku membuat _cappuccino _ini." Ucap orang berambut pirang sambil menyerahkan secangkir _cappuccino_ pada pengendara mobil itu. Pengendara mobil itu menyeringai ketika melihat orang berambut pirang, berwajah cantik, dan berkulit putih itu kini ada dihadapannya. Wajahnya tetap terlihat dingin sedingin es yang membuat kecantikannya tidak pernah mencair. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap secangkir_ cappuccino_ yang diatasnya terlihat sebuah gambar.

"Kali ini apa yang kau gambar, Jaejoong?" tanya pengendara mobil itu sambil kembali mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong. Sebuah seringaian terlihat di bibirnya yang merah merona seperti buah cherry. Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya pada pengendara mobil itu, kemudian menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan yang sikutnya ia tumpu pada meja _counter, _lalu menatap lurus ke dalam mata coklat almond milik pengendara mobil itu tanpa ada rasa takut.

"Kau bisa menebaknya~" Bisik Jaejoong tanpa mengerjapkan matanya. Pengendara mobil itu balik menatap mata hitam dan besar milik Jaejoong. Mata hitam yang mengingatkannya dengan kegelapan malam dan mata besar yang mengingatkannya dengan bulan purnama. Begitu mempesona dan sangat menghipnotisnya.

Pengendara mobil itu mendekatkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Jaejoong yang membuat jarak wajah diantara mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh sehelai kertas saja, hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang saling menyapu perlahan bibir mereka.

"Kau memberiku bara.. api?" bisik pengendara mobil itu sambil menyeringai dan tanpa mengerjapkan matanya barang sedetik pun. Tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengagumi wajah cantik Jaejoong dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. Suara tawa yang terdengar begitu melodis. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya menjauhi wajah tampan pengendara mobil itu.

"_Bingo."_ Jawab Jaejoong menyeringai sambil berbalik.

"Dan maksudmu memberiku gambar api?"

"Karena aku berharap kau mati terbakar di dalam neraka sana!" desis Jaejoong tanpa menolehkan kepala dan terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam dapur_ café_. Pengendara mobil itu tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

Setelah empat hari lalu ia mendapatkan gambar pistol di atas _cappuccino_ nya dan Jaejoong berharap ia ditembak mati dikepalanya. Tiga hari lalu ia mendapatkan gambar sebilah pisau bermata satu dan Jaejoong berharap ia mati ditusuk tepat di jantungnya. Dua hari yang lalu ia mendapatkan gambar sebuah bom waktu dan Jaejoong berharap ia menelan bom waktu itu hingga meledak, dan kemarin.. ia mendapatkan _cappuccino _yang diatasnya berbentuk sebuah kereta api dan ternyata Jaejoong berharap ia mati terlindas kereta api.

Ia hanya berdecak pelan mengingat sikap dingin Jaejoong padanya selama ini. Terasa sangat menjengkelkan, namun sikapnya begitu manis.

"Ini dia~ _waffle_ kayu manis madu tanpa pinggiran dengan _topping _karamel. Ada yang lain, Mr. U-know?" tanya Junsu sambil menyerahkan sepiring _waffle_ di hadapan pengendara mobil itu.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Jawanya. " –dan jangan memanggilku U-know. Panggil saja Yunho." lanjut Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Junsu. Nama U-know adalah sebutan yang diberikan Junsu padanya, karena Yunho selalu ingin tahu apapun tentang Jaejoong sejak 2 minggu lalu ketika pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di _café _ini. Junsu memutar bola matanya sambil berbalik meninggalkan Yunho.

"_Whatever, jerk."_ Gumam Junsu.

Yunho tersenyum melihat sifat Jaejoong dan Junsu yang begitu mirip. _Afterall, they're brother. _Ia memakan _waffle_ buatan Junsu yang menjadi makanan favoritnya semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul 2 minggu yang lalu. Ya, Yunho baru tinggal di Seoul selama 2 minggu. Dan _cappuccino_ buatan Jaejoong seperti minuman wajib yang harus ia minum setiap pagi. _Café _milik duo bersaudara itu menjadi tempat langganannya di pagi hari sebelum ia melakukan aktivitasnya.

'**Brrrmm~ Brrrmm~!'**

Suara deru mobil terdengar kembali di depan _café._ Yunho tahu siapa yang akan masuk ke dalam _café._ Setidaknya, setiap hari ia akan bertemu mereka jika Yunho terus datang ke _café _ini walaupun ia tahu, bertemu dengan mereka adalah pilihan terakhir yang bisa ia pilih. Tapi, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Hanya ini pilihan terakhirnya. Beresiko atau tidak sama sekali.

Yunho tetap dalam posisinya tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang kini masuk ke dalam café, namun ia tetap waspada terhadap sekelilingnya.

"_This jerk."_ Gumam seseorang di balik punggung Yunho. Yunho tidak menanggapinya ataupun menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara_ husky_ itu, namun ia tetap mengunyah _waffle_ madu di dalam mulutnya.

"_Mr. Handsome is always on time, huh?"_ komentar seorang gadis, namun sekilas ia terlihat seperti laki-laki. Rambutnya sangat pendek, seperti potongan rambut laki-laki dengan campuran warna merah marun dan hitam yang di _layer._ Kedua telinganya di tindik dan dia selalu memakai topi _baseball_ berwarna putih. Wajahnya… bisa dikatakan cukup tampan untuk ukuran wajah seorang perempuan. Kalau saja Yunho tidak mendengarkan pertengkaran Junsu dan gadis itu setiap harinya, mungkin hingga saat ini dia akan mengira gadis itu seorang laki-laki. Dia tomboy.

Manik mata Yunho melirik ke samping kiri ketika seseorang duduk di sampingnya dan meminum secangkir _cappuccino_ miliknya. Dia tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuat Yunho kesal padanya. Namun ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya ketika ada hal lain yang jauh lebih menyita perhatiannya,

Manik mata Yunho bergerak menatap seseorang yang berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur dari sudut matanya yang sipit. Dari tempatnya duduk, ia bisa melihat orang itu memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang karena dinding dapur yang dilapisi kaca membuatnya lebih mudah melihat keadaan di dapur. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap orang itu kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang belum pernah Jaejoong berikan padanya.

Jaejoong melirik sekilas pada Yunho kemudian menyeringai. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher orang itu. Tanpa sadar Yunho sedikit menggertakkan giginya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya orang yang tadi meminum _cappuccino_ Yunho. Yunho berdecak pelan mendengar pertanyaan orang itu. Suasana _café _yang tenang, kini jadi terasa ramai ketika 3 orang datang mengunjungi _café _itu.

Satu orang gadis tomboy yang sangat hiperaktif, satu orang laki-laki yang emosional dan temperamental, dan juga satu orang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang pembawaannya selalu terlihat tenang dan kalem, namun selalu berhasil membuat urat Yunho menegang karenanya, dibanding laki-laki temperamental yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Junsu _hyung,_ aku mau segelas coklat hangat." Ucap gadis tomboy itu pada Junsu yang baru kembali dari lantai atas.

"_Brat."_ Gerutu Junsu ketika gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu menyuruhnya memberikan segelas coklat hangat.

Walaupun kesal, tapi Junsu tetap memberikannya karena ia tetap harus melayani pelanggannya. Walaupun secara teknis gadis itu bukan pelanggannya. Ya, ini cukup sulit untuk dimengerti bagaimana hubungan Kim bersaudara dengan 3 orang lainnya.

" –Ini. Dan bisakah kau memanggilku_ 'oppa' _karena terakhir yang kuingat, kau masih seorang perempuan, Amber?" tanya Junsu menyeringai sambil menatap gadis tomboy yang berdiri di sampingnya. Junsu tahu, Amber sangat tidak suka jika dia harus memanggil Junsu dan yang lainnya dengan sebutan _oppa._ Menurut Amber, itu terdengar sangat kekanak-kanakan, menggelikan, dan menjengkelkan. Amber meleletkan lidahnya.

"Beri aku $100 dan aku akan memanggilmu 'seperti itu'. Setiap kali aku memanggilmu 'seperti itu', kau harus memberiku $100. Bagaimana?" Jawab Amber sambil mengambil segelas coklat hangat dari tangan Junsu.

Junsu memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat gadis tomboy itu selalu bisa membuatnya bungkam. Junsu menolehkan kepalanya menatap seseorang yang duduk di samping Yunho. Ia lagi-lagi menyeringai ketika tahu apa yang akan di lakukan orang itu pada Yunho. Junsu berjalan mendekati mereka.

"_Hey sexy~"_ panggil Junsu pada orang yang duduk di samping Yunho. Orang itu menatap Junsu dan menyeringai.

"_Hey baby."_ Jawab orang itu dengan suara _husky _sambil menarik dagu Junsu dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya untuk mendekati wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Junsu. Yunho berusaha tidak melihat itu, namun tatapan matanya justru menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang mencium orang yang tadi memeluknya di dalam dapur.

"Damn it." Gumam Yunho merasa tidak nyaman.

"_This place is suck!"_ gerutu Amber sambil duduk di samping kanan Yunho ketika melihat Junsu dan Yoochun yang berciuman dan juga Jaejoong yang sedang mencium Changmin di dapur membuat Amber kesal sendiri.

"_Well said."_ Yunho menanggapi. Yoochun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Yunho yang masih memakan _waffle_ nya.

"Dan kau bisa meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya." Komentar Yoochun sinis yang membuat Junsu tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Tinggalkan dia sendiri Chun~ setidaknya dia membayar _waffle _ku, hum~"

"_Yea whatever._ Tapi tatapan matanya selalu mengekori Jaejoong _hyung. _Aku tahu dia menginginkan sesuatu dari _hyung."_ Desis Yoochun sambil menatap Yunho dari atas sampai bawah kemudian kembali menatap wajah Yunho.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menggoda kekasihmu itu. Kau tahu? Aku bisa melakukanya." Ucap Yunho menyeringai tanpa menatap Yoochun yang sedang membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"KAU!" Yoochun mencengkram erat kerah T-shirt putih Yunho dan menatap tajam mata coklat Yunho yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Yoochun, hentikan." Ucap Junsu berusaha menahan perkelahian yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa bertahan dengan Yoochun _hyung_ yang temperamental seperti itu?" tanya Amber pada Junsu ketika melihat Yoochun yang sedang terbakar emosi. Junsu menatap Amber dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Shut up, you brat!"_

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan dari Jaejoong _hyung._ Tapi, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah sangat tidak menyukaimu_. So.. get the hell out of here!" _ucap Yoochun sambil memukul pelipis kiri Yunho dengan kepalan tangan kanannya tanpa peringatan apapun. Tubuh Yunho tersungkur ke atas lantai. Junsu memijat kening dengan tangan kanannya sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Amber tetap melanjutkan meminum coklat hangatnya tanpa mempedulikan 2 orang yang sedang berkelahi itu.

"Hyung, tolong hentikan mereka!" Ucap Junsu ketika masuk ke dalam dapur dan melihat Jaejoong dan Changmin yang masih berpelukan. Kedua lengan Jaejoong melingkar di leher jenjang Changmin dan kedua lengan Changmin melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Membuat keduanya terlihat begitu serasi.

Jaejoong melepaskan lengannya di leher Changmin kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap Junsu yang terlihat frustasi. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menatap Junsu. Changmin langsung melingkarkan kembali kedua lengannya hingga perut Jaejoong dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dagunya ia letakan di bahu kanan Jaejoong lalu menatap wajah _chubby _Junsu yang terlihat begitu lucu.

"Biarkan Yoochun bersenang-senang." Jawab Jaejoong datar sambil menyapu rambut _blonde_ nya kebelakang kepala dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ini serius _hyung."_ Lanjut Junsu mengerang pelan.

"Junsu _hyung,_ kurasa Yoochun _hyung_ tidak akan sampai membunuhnya." Komentar Changmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyenderkan punggung pada dinding kaca dapur dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho dan Yoochun yang saling adu tinju.

"Jaejoong _hyung!_ Aku tahu kau peduli! _So stop act like a bitch who wants his attention!"_ teriak Junsu kesal dengan sikap _hyung_ nya. Membuat Changmin tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Junsu. Jaejoong menatap tajam Junsu dari sudut matanya.

"_Well said Junsu hyung."_ Ucap Changmin di sela-sela tawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit. Jaejoong mengerlingkan matanya menatap laki-laki jangkung yang masih tertawa seperti kesetanan.

"_Shut the hell up,_ Min!" teriak Jaejoong sambil memukul bahu kanan Changmin. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola mata jengkel ketika Changmin masih terus menertawainya. Ia mendengus keras sebalum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat kejadian. Mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan Yoochun yang masih adu tinju.

"Ok! Hentikan!" teriak Jaejoong sambil melerai keduanya. Namun Yoochun terus maju untuk memukul wajah Yunho. Sudut bibir kiri Yunho sudah sobek akibat hantaman keras kepalan tangan Yoochun di pipinya dan darah mengalir dari luka sobek itu. Sedangkan darah mengalir dari hidung Yoochun yang tadi dipukul oleh Yunho. Jaejoong menahan Yoochun dan berdiri di tengah keduanya untuk melerai mereka. " –hentikan!" teriak Jaejoong lagi sambil menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dia yang memulai!" teriak Yunho menunjuk Yoochun. Yoochun kembali maju untuk memukul Yunho namun Jaejoong menahannya.

"Karena kau yang membuatku memulainya!" balas Yoochun sambil menyapu darah yang mengalir dari hidung dengan punggung tangan kanannya. _" –shit!"_ makinya kesal ketika ia melihat cairan merah itu.

"Kau yang memulai!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Ok, cukup!" teriak Jaejoong ketika kepalanya terasa sakit mendengar teriakan Yunho dan Yoochun yang berdegung di kedua telinganya.

"Kau Yoochun!" Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Yoochun menghindari tatapan mata Jaejoong. " –seharusnya kau tidak terpancing dengan provokasinya!"

"Hei! Aku tidak memprovokasinya!" bantah Yunho tidak terima karena Jaejoong membela Yoochun.

"_Shut up!"_ Jaejoong kini menatap Yunho. " –dan kau.. tidak seharusnya kau disini. Sebaiknya kau pergi dan jangan pernah kembali ke sini lagi. Aku harap, aku tidak melihatmu lagi." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap mata Yunho dengan tatapan dingin. Yunho mengerang kesal.

"Kau mendengarnya, _loser."_ Ucap Yoochun menyeringai. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar _café _ketika dirasa keduanya sudah sedikit tenang.

"Tunggu." Yunho mengejar Jaejoong dan menahan lengan kanannya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dari sudut matanya. " –apa alasannya aku tidak boleh ke sini lagi? Kau berharap tidak melihatku? Apa kau lupa aku sekarang bekerja di tempat Nickhun yang dimana kau akan melihatku setiap saat?" tanya Yunho berusaha merubah keputusan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam sambil menatap tangan Yunho yang menahan lengannya kemudian ia berdecak pelan.

"Kalau begitu, minta Nickhun untuk memecatmu."

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hei Yunho! Darimana saja kau?" tanya Nickhun ketika melihat Yunho baru tiba di bengkelnya. Langkah kaki Yunho terlihat terburu-buru ketika memasuki bengkel milik Nickhun.

"Ya!" panggil Nickhun lagi ketika Yunho tidak menanggapi panggilannya. Nickhun memutar bola matanya jengkel.

"Aku butuh NOS." ucap Yunho sambil mengecek tabung-tabung NOS di bengkel Nickhun.

"Apa?!"

"Uhm.. aku butuh 2 tabung NOS." ucap Yunho lagi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Nickhun.

"Ya! Setidaknya kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu! Aku pemilik bengkel ini_, brat!"_ Nickhun kehilangan kesabarannya. Yunho menatap wajah kesal Nickhun.

"Ok, apa?" tanya Yunho sedikit kesal. Ia tidak menyalahkan Nickhun karena dia memang benar. Nickhun lah pemilik bengkel ini yang setiap waktu dia bisa saja memecatnya dari sini. Namun ia tidak bsia menahan emosi yang masih bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya bahkan terasa hingga ubun-ubun. Ia hanya merasa kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi di _café._

"Pertama, kau darimana. Kedua, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan NOS?" tanya Nickhun sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya menunggu jawaban dari Yunho. Yunho menghela nafasnya frustasi.

"Pertama, aku dari _café velocitá._ Kedu –"

" –kau kembali ke tempat Jaejoong?! Ck! Sudah kubilang jangan pernah ke mbali ke sana dan jangan pernah mengganggu mereka! Apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu, ohng? Aku berani bertaruh, luka di wajahmu itu, Yoochun yang berikan 'kan?" Nickhun memotong ucapan Yunho dan menunjuk luka sobek di bibir kiri Yunho dengan dagunya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai ketika ia tahu tebakannya benar.

"Kedua, malam ini akan ada _race_ dan aku akan mengikuti _race_ itu." Lanjut Yunho tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Nickhun.

Nickhun menghela nafas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya melihat kekeras kepalaan Yunho. Ia tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Yunho. " –dan aku, butuh 2 tabung NOS." tambah Yunho.

"Lalu, kau akan membayar NOS ku dengan apa, huh?" tanya Nickhun sambil menyeringai. Ia menyerang titik kelamahan Yunho.

Yunho mengerang kesal. Saat ini ia memang sedang kesulitan uang. Maka dari itu ia bekerja di bengkel Nickhun. Yunho pikir, ini akan mudah. Tapi ternyata, Nickhun begitu menyebalkan.

"Aku pinjam uangmu dulu. Setidaknya, sampai aku menang dalam_ race_ malam ini." Jawab Yunho berusaha bernegosiasi dengan Nickhun. Nickhun berdecak pelan mendengar jawaban Yunho yang entah mengapa terdengar seperti lelucon baginya.

"Hah! Kau pikir aku membangun bengkel ini dengan kardus?" tanya Nickhun sarkatis.

"Aku akan memberikan bonus untukmu."

"Damn you!" Nickhun berdecak sebal. Jawaban Yunho membuatnya tidak bisa menolak jika Yunho memang bisa memenangi _race_ malam ini. Yunho menyeringai ketika ia bisa meruntuhkan dinding kokoh itu.

"Apa kau tahu malam ini mereka juga berpartisipasi dalam _race_?" tanya Nickhun sambil berjalan menuju gudang untuk megambil 2 tabung NOS yang dibutuhkan Yunho. Yunho mengikuti _boss_ nya yang masuk ke dalam gudang _spare part_ dan NOS di dalam bengkel.

"_Exactly~"_ jawab Yunho menyeringai sambil menerima satu tabung NOS yang diberikan Nickhun padanya dan satu tabung lagi, di bawa oleh Nickhun.

"Dan apa kau tahu kemungkinanmu menang dalam _race_ ini sangatlah kecil?" tanya Nickhun lagi sambil berjalan mendekati mobil Audi R8 hitam milik Yunho. Yunho mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Siapa yang tahu." Jawab Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya. Jawaban setengah hati Yunho membuat Nickhun memutar kedua bola matanya. Namun ia yakin Yunho akan memenangkannya karena_ skill_ dan pengetahuan Yunho tentang otomotif terintegrasi lebih dari apa yang ia butuhkan di dalam bengkel yang membuatnya menerima Yunho sebagai pekerja tetap.

"Dan sebaiknya kau memenangkan _race_ malam ini atau jika tidak, kau tidak akan kugaji selama 2 bulan!" ancam Nickhun sambil membuka kap mobil Audi R8 milik Yunho dan mengecek mesin mobinya yang masih terawat begitu baik . _" –so, what do you want to do with your baby?"_

===========TBC=========

Author's note:

#nyengir =D

Dulu bikin ini gara2 pengen bgt ada ff yg ngangkat ceritanya dari Fast and The Furious~ tp ngubek2 dmn2 ga pernah dapet~ gara2 kepo aku jadinya bikin sendiri :D

Status ff ini msh ONGOING dan bnyk jg reader yg udh baca ff ini nagihin update nya T^T but unfortunately, I still stuck with one part.. that's.. NC scene -_- told ya, I'm not expert with the NC thingy, my specialism is fluffy~~I was struggle to make that one. Jadi klo ada reader yg minta rated NC/M ke aku, salah alamat bu :D hahaha soalnya aku emg g bsa bkinnya, tp d ff ini emg ada bagian dmn hrs ada NC nya *harus?LOL* nah, masalahnya aku msh stuck d situ xD ff ini so far udh 9 chapter (include the side story) :D

Ada sih ff NC yg berhasil aku bkin, tp after that NC scene, akunya malah nge blank dan msh aja ga bsa move on dri pengalaman bikin scene NC yg susahnya minta ampun,jdnya itu ff msh gantung jg xDD

Jd, mksd dan tujuan di post nya ff velocita ini, di harapkan dapat membangun kembali semangat membara aku lanjutin ff ini~ hhe~ the reviews are so much mean a lot to me! :)

Harapan aku cuma satu sih, bisa namatin ff ini dan bayar hutang buat smua reader aku yg udh pernah baca dan masih nungguin ini ff :'D #sobs

dan oh iya, nampaknya ff ini bakal ada cerita yg aku remake (ga sesuai sama cerita sebelumnya yg aku post di blog) jd ff yg aku post di ffn, kemungkinan ada perubahan dari segi ceritanya.. so.. I hope this time will work dan cerita ini bakal aku bungkus sedemikian rupa hingga orang2 bakal sulit menebak dengan apa yang akn terjadi selanjutnya karena yunjae versi fast and the furious ini berbeda dari versi filmnya ;)

RnR? thank you~! ^o^/a


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me."**

**Title: Velocitá**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Based on story: The Fast and The Furious 1,2,4 & The Fast and The Furious Tokyo Drift**

**Rating : T to M **

**Pairing Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Jaemin, little bit Jaewon (very little xDD)**

**Other cast: Amber and …just find them by your self :D**

**Genre : ****action, romance, violance, angst, fluff, drama**

**Length this chapter : 18 pages MsW**

**WARNING: This ff is filled with bad language, swearing, and cursing, so~ bear with it.. Don't like, don't read! SILENT READER NOT ALLOWED in here.**

* * *

**[Chapter 1]**

Suara musik Hip Hop _'Give Me Everything'_ Pitbull _feat _Ne-Yo bisa terdengar dalam radius 500m sekalipun. Dentuman _bass_ yang terdengar dari _speaker_ bahkan seperti akan meledakkan jantung seseorang. Cahaya-cahaya lampu neon terlihat mewarnai suasana malam di sebuah lapangan parkir kosong yang luas. Mobil-mobil _racing_ berbagai modifikasi berjejer di lapangan kosong itu. Gadis-gadis yang berkeliaran dengan pakaian minim yang terlihat begitu seksi dan liar membuat suasana malam terasa semakin menggairahkan.

Yunho baru tiba di lapangan parkir kosong itu. Manik matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sebuah mobil _Mitsubishi Lancer EX_ berwarna merah metalik, namun ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia memilih memarkirkan mobil _Audi R8_ hitamnya di samping mobil Toyota Subaru GT-86 berwarna biru metalik.

"_Nice car."_ Komentar seseorang yang berdiri bersandar pada Toyota Subaru itu ketika Yunho keluar dari mobilnya. Yunho menatap orang itu kemudian tersenyum.

"_Thanks."_

"Mesin dengan ukuran 4163cc berkonfigurasi V8 FSI Quatro yang mampu menembus 200km/jam dalam waktu 4.6 detik. Velg titanium 19 inch. Mobil ini cukup gila untuk di lintasan lurus. Modifikasimu lumayan, tidak buruk juga." Komentar orang itu lagi sambil mengamati mobil _Audi R8 _Yunho yang terparkir di samping mobilnya.

Senyum Yunho terlihat semakin lebar ketika orang itu memuji mobilnya. Ia semakin percaya diri dengan _race_ malam ini.

"Pengamatanmu begitu luar biasa. Bahkan kau bisa menebak isi di dalam kap mobil ini." Ucap Yunho padanya sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Orang itu berdecak pelan sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tsk~ suara deru mesinmu yang berbisik ke padaku." Ucapnya tertawa bercanda.

" –tapi aku sudah meng-_upgrade_ mesinnya untuk bisa berakselerasi lebih cepat." Lanjut Yunho lagi terdengar bangga yang membuat orang itu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu disini." Ucapnya sambil mengamati wajah Yunho.

"Ya, baru 2 minggu aku di Seoul." Jawab Yunho sambil berjalan menuju kap mobilnya dan duduk di atasnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Pandangannya lurus menatap suasana malam di lapangan parkir kosong yang kini terlihat ramai. Banyak gadis seksi yang menatap dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Yunho hanya menyeringai menanggapi 'panggilan' gadis-gadis itu. Orang itu mendengus pelan ketika melihatnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Jadi~ aku berani bertaruh kau tidak tahu tentang _race_ yang cukup gila ini?" tanya orang itu sambil duduk di samping Yunho. Kedua tangannya ia tumpu pada kap mobil _Audi R8_ Yunho untuk menopang beban tubuhnya dan pandangan matanya menatap apa yang sedang di pandangi Yunho. Yunho menolehkan kepala menatap orang yang kini duduk di sampingnya tu dengan kening yang berkerut samar.

"Apa?"

"Tsk~ Ini bukan hanya tentang kecepatan." decak orang itu sambil menunjuk 2 mobil yang sedang melaju cepat yang kemudian diikuti oleh suara decitan ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal ketika keduanya berbelok tajam memutari sebuah drum bensin. Tatapan mata Yunho bergerak menatap apa yang di tunjuk oleh orang itu._" –but drift as well."_ Lanjutnya.

Orang-orang bersorak ketika melihat 2 mobil itu saling adu kecepatan dan adu teknik _drift _yang membuat suasana malam begitu ramai dengan suara desu mobil yang berakselerasi begitu cepat dan decitan ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal. Yunho menatap kedua mobil yang melaju seperti angin. Manik matanya yang coklat menatap mobil _Mitsubishi Lancer EX_ merah metalik yang ia cari melaju begitu cepat ketika NOS membantu pembakaran mobil itu hingga asap knalpot memancarkan apinya.

_It's him._

Mobil _Mitsubishi Lancer EX_ merah itu tiba sepersekian detik lebih dulu di garis_ finish_ dibanding mobil _Aston Martin V12_ berwarna silver yang berlomba dengannya. Semua orang tahu, kalau _Aston Martin_ lebih unggul dibanding _Mitsubishi_. Seharusnya _Aston Martin_ itu menang dengan mudah. Tapi sepertinya, kenyataan berkata lain. Kecepatan bukan segalanya dalam _racing_ ini.

"Tidak diragukan lagi, dia memang seorang DK." Komentar orang di samping Yunho sambil tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong keluar dari _Mitsubishi Lancer_ nya.

"DK?" tanya Yunho bingung. Orang itu menyeringai sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"_Drift King."_ Jawabnya sambil kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong.

Manik mata Yunho kembali bergerak menatap Jaejoong yang seperti memancarkan auranya tersendiri di kerumunan orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Auranya selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. Seperti pusat gravitasi di mana semua orang akan mengelilinginya. Yunho mengulum lidah ketika melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"_Yea that's right baby!"_ orang-orang bersorak menyambut kemenangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerima sambutan kemenangannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang bisa membuat lutut siapa saja lemas karenanya.

Semua _racer _di sini sangat menghargai dan menghormati Jaejoong. Mengagumi kecantikan dan kelihaiannya dalam adu kecepatan di jalanan. Kecantikannya yang mampu membuat siapa saja rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Semua orang menginginkannya. Sikapnya yang dingin, justru membuat orang-orang semakin terjerat akan pesonanya. Termasuk pengendara mobil _Aston Martin_ yang baru keluar dari mobilnya dengan kesal.

–dan kecantikan itu pula yang justru akan menghancurkan siapapun yang menantangnya.

"Aku hampir mengalahkanmu!" ucap orang itu sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan menarik lengan kanannya hingga membuat tubuh Jaejoong berbenturan dengan tubuhnya.

"Wooooo~~!" orang-orang bersorak menyoraki orang itu.

"Hampir, brengsek!" ucap Jaejoong menyeringai. Ia menaikkan dagunya sesenti. Menunjukkan sisi angkuhnya yang tidak bisa di kalahkan oleh siapapun.

Orang itu menggertakan giginya kesal. Ia ingin sekali memiliki Jaejoong dan membuat laki-laki cantik nan angkuh itu menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Namun kenyataan selalu saja berkata lain ketika Jaejoong begitu sulit untuk didapatkan.

"Kupikir, dengan mobil barumu ini kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah? Oh ayolah Choi Siwon, kupikir kau serius dengan ucapanmu untuk mengalahkanku beberapa waktu lalu? Membuatku menjadi milikmu dan meniduriku di atas ranjang super mewahmu dan melewati malam penuh gairah bersamaku? Oh~ aku kecewa kau berbohong padaku~" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada seolah ia patah hati karena Siwon tidak menepati janjinya, namun nada sindiran dari kalimat itu begitu terngiang-ngiang di dalam telinga Siwon.

Jaejoong mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau tahukan, mobilmu jauh lebih unggul daripada mobilku?" lanjut Jaejoong semakin mencemooh Siwon dan seolah sedang menantangnya lagi. Kalimat itu secara tidak langsung mengatakan padanya bahwa dia sangatlah payah. Siwon mengatupkan rahang kuat-kuat menahan emosi yang mulai merambat naik hingga ke ubun-ubunnya.

"_I will."_ Desis Siwon sambil memberikan gulungan $2000 pada Jaejoong kemudian berbalik dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia melajukan mobil barunya yang meninggalkan bekas decitan ban diatas aspal hitam ketika ia pergi dari tempat itu. Orang-orang menyoraki kepergian Siwon yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Jaejoong menatap uang yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya kemudian menyeringai.

"_Spoiled brat."_ Decak Jaejoong sambil menatap mobil Siwon yang pergi meninggalkan lapangan parkir seperti anak anjing yang kalah.

"_That's cool."_ Ucap seseorang di balik punggung Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah seringaian terlihat di bibir penuhnya. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya dan berjalan melewati Yunho tanpa mempedulikan laki-laki jangkung itu.

Yunho berbalik dan menatap tubuh Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauhinya menuju ke suatu tempat. Ia menatap tempat itu dan melihat Changmin berdiri bersandar pada mobilnya yang ditemani Amber dan juga Junsu. Ia cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya untuk menarik lengan Jaejoong dan membuat tubuh Jaejoong berbalik menghadapnya.

Seperti ada rasa tidak ingin Jaejoong semakin mendekati tempat itu.

"Apa?!" tanya Jaejoong kesal ketika dirasa tubuhnya lagi-lagi membentur tubuh seseorang. Tubuh mereka menempel seperti lem. Jarak wajah yang sangat dekat membuat Jaejoong bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho yang menggelitik pangkal hidungnya dan membuatnya bisa mencium aroma maskulin pencampuran _sandal wood-mint_ yang tercium begitu seksi dari tubuh Yunho. Tatapan mata coklat itu terlihat begitu tajam seolah mampu membiusnya.

"Aku ingin kita bertanding." Ucap Yunho sambil menatap kedalam mata Jaejoong. Mata besar dan hitam yang selalu menariknya seperti magnet, kemudian membuatnya tersesat seperti berada di dalam labirin yang tak berujung dan cukup membuat Yunho gila karenanya. Mata hitam yang membuat seluruh gravitasinya menghilang tersedot olehnya.

Jaejoong tertawa keras ketika mendengar pernyataan Yunho yang menantangnya untuk bertanding. Entah mengapa pernyataan yang di lontarkan dengan tatapan serius itu terdengar begitu konyol di kedua telinganya.

"Kau pikir kau sedang mengajakku bermain komedi putar?" desis Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam Yunho dari sudut matanya. Ia sedang tidak berselera untuk 'bermain-main'. Cukup dengan anak manja bernama Choi Siwon. Waktu dan tennganya terlalu berharga untuk meladeni pendatang baru seperti Yunho.

Yunho hanya menyeringai ketika melihat tatapan tajam itu. Terlihat begitu angkuh, namun seksi dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia menjilat bibir dengan lidahnya.

"Apa kau takut dengan kekalahan, hum~ _beautiful?"_ tanya Yunho yang membuat tawa Jaejoong meledak karenanya. Suara tawa yang berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang termasuk Changmin dan yang lainnya. Changmin menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho dari kejauhan kemudian berdecak pelan.

"Si orang baru ini tidak pernah menyerah, eh?." Gumam Changmin sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan terus memperhatikan keduanya. Membuat Amber dan Junsu terkekeh mendengar gumaman Changmin.

"_Well~ here we go~"_ ucap Amber sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"_Are you fucking kidding me?!"_ tanya Jaejoong sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho di lengan kanannya kemudian mendorong tubuh jangkung itu untuk menjauh darinya membuat tubuh itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda untuk mendapatkan sebuah kemenangan." ucap Yunho sambil mengangkat salah satu alis matanya dan tidak lupa memberikan seringaian pada Jaejoong. Seolah sedang menantang laki-laki berparas cantik itu. Jaejoong sudah membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Yunho, namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghentikannya.

"_Ok Mr. Handsome,_ Jaejoong_ hyung_ akan bertanding denganmu." Ucap Amber sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong dari belakang. Ia meletakan dagunya di atas bahu kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerang kesal ketika Amber menerima tantangan itu.

"Amber kau –!"

" –_Hyung,_ kau kalahkan _Mr. Handsome_ ini dan semua akan selesai dengan waktu yang sangat singkat 'kan?" ucap Amber sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Senyuman licik itu terlukis sempurna di bibir mungilnya. Jaejoong terdiam sambil menatap wajah Amber yang berada di bahu kanannya kemudian berdecak pelan ketika ia mengerti maksud gadis tomboy itu.

Amber benar.

"Ok, kita bertaruh $2000." Ucap Jaejoong menerima tantangan itu sambil menunjukkan uangnya.

Yunho mengangkat sudut bibir kanannya ketika berhasil mencairkan dinding es yang sedari tadi menghalanginya itu.

"Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin membuat kesepakatan." Ucap Yunho sambil menatap wajah angkuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendengus pelan. " –kalau aku menang, aku ingin sebuah pengakuan dari kalian dan juga aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian yang dihormati disini." Lanjut Yunho yang membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya menyorakinya. Bahkan Changmin pun tertawa mendengar pernyataan Yunho.

"Sepertinya dia serius sekali." Gumam Changmin ketika mendengarnya. Terdengar seperti sebuah kisah dongeng yang menyedihkan.

"Cemburu, hum~?" tanya Junsu cekikikan sambil melirik Changmin dari sudut matanya.

"_Whatever."_ Jawab Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dan.. aku akan memberikan mobilku beserta surat-suratnya kepada siapapun yang menang dalam pertandingan nanti. Itu uang taruhanku. Mobilku." Ucap Yunho sambil menunjukkan surat-surat mobilnya. Yunho tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerahkan mobilnya karena saat ini ia tidak memiliki uang _cash_ untuk bertaruh. Hanya mobil hitam metaliknya yang berharga.

"Dan kalau kau kalah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengangkat dagunya sesenti sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Seolah menunjukkan sisi angkuhnya yang mampu mengintimidasi siapapun yang menantangnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi." jawab Yunho sambil menatap mata hitam itu yang membuat Jaejoong justru tertawa karenanya.

"_Guys_, kurasa kalian mendengar apa yang diinginkannya 'kan? Ayo kita lihat kemampuan si anak baru ini~" ucap Jaejoong kepada yang lainnya. Membuat orang-orang semakin berteriak heboh ketika pertandingan baru akan di mulai. Pertandingan yang akan 'menghancurkan' si anak baru.

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika melihat antusias dari semuanya. Manik mata hitamnya kembali menatap Yunho yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bersiaplah untuk berjalan kaki, U-know." Komentar Jaejoong sambil berbalik menuju mobil _Mitsubishi Lancer EX_ bersiap untuk pertandingan berikutnya. Amber mengekor dibelakang Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum ketika Jaejoong menyetujui persyaratan yang dia ajukan.

Amber menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Yunho, kemudian ia mengangkat ibu jari tangan kanannya. Yunho tertawa pelan ketika gadis tomboy itu mendukungnya. Ia harus memenangkan pertandingan ini. Pertandingan yang mempertaruhan segalanya. Pekerjaannya, masa depannya, dan harga dirinya. Semuanya ia pertaruhkan di pertandingan malam ini. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian melangkahkan kaki mendekati mobil _Audi R8 _hitamnya.

"Hey, kau serius menantang Jaejoong?" tanya orang yang tadi berbicara padanya. Ia masih saja duduk di atas kap mobil Yunho.

"Aku tidak ingin di pandang sebelah mata. Aku berhak untuk mendapatkan kesempatan itu 'kan?" tanya Yunho sambil bersiap masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Apa kau bisa melakukan _drift? _Tidak ada gunanya kau meng-_upgrade_ mesinmu hingga berkecepatan super, kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan _drift!_ Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu,_ race_ ini cukuplah gila! _It is not not all about sepeed, but drift as well._ _Race _ini adalah sesuatu yang terintegrasi antara kecepatan dan _drift!"_

"_Drift?_ Apa itu begitu penting? Aku yakin aku bisa memenangkannya." ucap Yunho heran dengan sikap orang ini yang selalu menekankan kalau balapan ini cukuplah gila. Orang itu mendengus pelan ketika Yunho menanyakan hal itu.

"_May God bless you."_ Ucap orang itu menggeleng pelan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hey, siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho menyadari ia belum mengetahui nama orang itu. Yah, setidaknya ia harus tahu nama seseorang yang sudah mengajaknya berbicara sedari tadi.

"GD." Jawab orang itu sambil sedikit menolehkan kepala di balik bahunya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil _Toyota Subaru biru GT-86_ dan meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Orang-orang bersorak ketika mereka akan melihat pertandingan besar yang akan terjadi malam ini. Lima pembalap termasuk Yunho akan memecah keheningan malam dengan suara deru mesin dan juga decitan ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal. Pertandingan yang akan terasa begitu menarik ketika 4 orang yang paling di segani itu 'menghancurkan' si anak baru yang berani menantang mereka.

Mobil Yunho sudah bersiap berada di belakang garis start dan menunggu pembalap lain masuk ke area balapan tanpa tahu bahwa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang mengerikan baginya.

"Hey kau! Apa kau tahu peraturan pertandingan ini, huh?" tanya Yoochun yang mobilnya kini berada di samping kanan mobil Yunho dengan senyum seringaian terlukis di wajah _cassanova_ nya.

"Kau harus bisa melakukan _drift, Mr. Handsome."_ Jawab Amber yang mobilnya sudah berada di samping kiri Yunho. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Amber yang sedang memberikan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V' padanya.

"Kuharap bis malam masih beroperasi." Ucap Changmin yang baru tiba di samping mobil Yoochun. Yunho menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap Changmin yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Namun seringaian dibibirnya cukup membuat urat Yunho menegang karenanya.

Yunho sangat tidak suka dengan laki-laki bernama Changmin itu.

Tiba-tiba, Yunho mendengar suara deru mobil yang baru datang. Suara deru mesin yang terdengar seperti dengkuran cheetah yang bersiap mengejar bison dengan kecepatan lari 120km/jam nya. Mobil _Mitsubishi Lancer_ itu kini berada di samping mobil Amber. Tapi Jaejoong tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Matanya terus fokus ke depan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Yunho. Yunho baru menyadari kalau sekarang ia akan bertanding dengan _The Big Four. _

_Oh shit!_ Pikir Yunho ketika ia mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia pikir ia hanya akan bertanding dengan Jaejoong. Tapi ternyata, mereka telah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Mereka benar-benar berniat menghancurkannya.

Yunho menyalakan laptopnya yang ada di atas kursi penumpang kemudian mengetikan coding untuk bisa membuat perintah pada saluran selang NOS yang tersambung dengan kabel laptopnya. Yunho memutar kedua tutup tabung NOS yang berada di samping rem tangannya, dan seketika itu juga terdengar suara desisan gas yang keluar dari tabung itu. Tatapan mata Yunho kembali fokus ke depan. Kedua tangannya memegang erat stir mobil. Gigi 1 sudah masuk, pedal gas sudah dia injak, bersiap mengangkat pedal kopling dan melajukan mobilnya seperti angin. Manik mata Yunho melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia hanya butuh sebuah kemenangan.

"_I'd love this night!_ Woooo~" teriak Yoochun di dalam mobil sambil menginjak-injak pedal gasnya yang membuat mobilnya menderu keras.

"Hhah! Kupikir dia tidak bisa lebih gila dari ini." Komentar Junsu di barisan penonton ketika mendengar Yoochun berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

"Ok~ aku harus memenangkan pertandingan ini." Bisik Yunho terus menerus seperti mengucapkan mantra. Ia berusaha memberikan sugesti pada otaknya bahwa ia akan menang.

"_Ready…. GO!"_ seorang gadis yang berada di tengah-tengah garis start melemparkan sapu tangannya yang menandakan pertandingan dimuai.

Yoochun langsung melesat ketika ia melepaskan pedal koplingnya, di susul Jaejoong, Changmin, Amber dan Yunho yang kini ada di posisi paling akhir.

_Track_ yang berbelok-belok dan tikungan tajam, membuat Yunho sedikit kehilangan kendali. Tak jarang mobilnya membentur drum bensin pembatas. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan teknik _drift_ untuk mebanting stir ketika akan melewati tikungan atau belokan tajam_._ Mobilnya akan melaju dengan maksimal jika ia berada di lintasan lurus dan mungkin, jika ia mengerti teknik _drift, _ia bisa memanfaatkan mobil supernya dengan maksimal.

Suara decitan ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal bisa terdengar memekakan telinga ketika 4 pembalap itu melakukan drift di sebuah belokan yang menuking tajam.

'_It is not all about speed.. but drift as well.'_ Kata-kata GD terngiang di kepalanya. GD benar, tidak ada gunanya Yunho meng-_upgrade _mesinnya jika ia tidak bisa melakukan teknik _drift._ Yunho pikir, balapan di Seoul seperti halnya balapan di tempat lain dimana ia biasa melakukan balapan liarnya. Tidak ada bedanya.

_But hell, it's really drift!_

"_Damn!"_ maki Yunho kesal ketika untuk yang keempat kalinya ia membentur drum bensin. Ia cukup tertinggal jauh dengan yang lainnya karena ia selalu tidak bisa melakukan belokan tajam yang menuking dengan sempurna. Hingga akhirnya, Yunho tiba di jalur lurus yang cukup panjang. Yunho menarik persenelengnya menuju gigi 4, mengangkat kopling dan menginjak gas dalam waktu yang bersamaan yang membuat kecepatan mobilnya bertambah.

"_Not bad, Mr. Handsome._ Hanya perlu sedikit polesan." Komentar Amber ketika melihat mobil hitam Yunho sudah berada di depan dan menyusulnya. Posisi sementara dipimpin oleh Jaejoong, di susul oleh Yoochun dan dibelakangnya ada Changmin.

Yunho mengeratkan pegangannya di stir. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan menatap laptopnya yang menampilkan gambar visualisasi kondisi mobilnya. Semua masih dalam kondisi stabilnya. Ia menekan huruf 'N' yang berarti NOS dan tombol enter, kemudian menekan sebuah tombol yang ada di dekat klaksonnya yang membuat klep selang NOS terbuka dan gas mengalir dengan cepat menuju mesin pembakaran yang membuat gas knalpotnya mengeluarkan api dan seketika itu juga kecepatan mobil Yunho bertambah hingga angka 220km/jam dan menyusul mobil Changmin yang tadi ada di depannya.

Changmin hanya menyeringai ketika melihat mobil _Audi_ hitam itu menyusulnya.

"_Too fast, newbie!"_ komentar Changmin ketika melihat Yunho sudah menggunakan NOS nya lebih cepat dari waktu yang seharusnya.

Yunho tidak tahu jika lintasan lurus itu bukanlah lintasan terpanjang, karena didepannya, kini ada sebuah tikungan tajam yang memerlukan teknik _drift_ untuk bisa melewatinya. Yunho membelalakan mata ketika ia melihat tikungan itu. Kondisi mobilnya tidak stabil karena kecepatan tinggi akibat pembakaran NOS. Ia langsung menginjak rem dan membanting stir yang membuat mobilnya keluar lintasan dan terseret kesamping hingga _body_ samping kanannya membentur pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari kawat baja. Beruntung mobilnya tidak sampai terlempar dan terguling.

"_Shit!"_ maki Yunho ketika mobilnya berhenti di samping pagar kawat yang kini sudah rubuh karena ulahnya. Ia menatap keempat mobil yang masih melaju di lintasan. Ia menarik persenelengnya ke gigi R dan memundurkan mobilnya. Kini mobil hitamnya yang mulus dan seksi tidak lagi semulus dan seseksi dulu. _Body_ mobilnya sudah dipenuhi dengan goresan dan juga penyok tidak karuan akibat hantaman drum bensin dan juga pagar kawat baja. Ia mendorong persenelengnya menuju gigi 1 dan menginjak pedal gas untuk kembali menuju lintasan.

Ketika Yunho tiba di lintasan, ia melihat mobil polisi yang datang menghampirinya. Suara sirine yang menyalang-nyalang dan juga lampu merah biru yang berputar-putar di atas mobil polisi membuatnya menginjak rem dengan mendadak. Ia melihat keadaan di depannya. Semua _racer_ mulai meninggalkan lapangan parkir kosong itu, termasuk keempat mobil yang tadi sedang bertanding dengannya sudah tidak berada di lintasan _track_ dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Polisi selalu saja melakukan inspeksi jika terjadi balapan liar.

_This race is illegal._

"_Damn it!"_ Yunho langsung menarik persenelengnya ke gigi R dan menginjak gas yang membuat mobilnya mundur menghindari mobil polisi yang ada di depannya, sedangkan mobil polisi itu terus mengejarnya dari depan. Ia membanting stir yang membuat mobilnya berputar ke arah kanan. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, ia menginjak kopling dan mengganti gigi mobil menjadi gigi 1 kemudian menginjak gas bersamaan dengan melepaskan pedal kopling yang membuat mobilnya melaju ke arah depan dengan cepat dan langsung mengganti giginya menuju gigi 2, hingga akhirnya Yunho keluar dari lapangan parkir tak terpakai itu dan berusaha menghidari kejaran mobil polisi.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga menembus angka 195km/jam ketika berada di jalan besar di tengah kota bersama yang lainnya. Diikuti oleh 6 mobil polisi yang mengejar di belakangnya. Saat tengah malam seperti ini, jalanan terlihat sangat sepi yang membuat mereka memacu mobilnya seperti kuda liar.

Setelah dekat dengan perempatan jalan besar, Jaejoong membanting stir ke arah kanan sambil menginjak kopling bersamaan dengan menginjak pedal rem dan mengangkat rem tangan yang membuat ban mobil belakangnya berhenti berputar dan berdecit ke arah samping meninggalkan jejak ban di atas aspal kemudian berbelok ke arah kanan dengan sempurna.

_It's drift._

Dengan cepat, Jaejoong menurunkan rem tangan dan melepaskan pedal rem sambil mengganti gigi menjadi gigi 1, setelah masuk gigi 1 Jaejoong menginjak pedal gas kemudian melaju lurus. Jaejoong menarik persenelengnya menuju gigi 2 dan melaju semakin cepat. Mobil polisi yang mengejar Jaejoong, hilang keseimbangannya ketika dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti itu, mereka langsung membanting stir untuk berbelok ke kanan yang membuat mobil mereka melaju tak terkontrol ke sebrang jalan dan menabrak trotoar. Jaejoong berpisah di perempatan jalan tadi dengan yang lainnya untuk mengacaukan kejaran polisi-polisi itu.

"Idiot." gumam Jaejoong menyeringai ketika melihat mobil polisi yang mengejarnya di balik kaca spion menabrak trotoar. Namun ternyata, di depan Jaejoong sudah ada 2 mobil polisi yang melaju ke arahnya. Manik mata Jaejoong bergerak menatap ke arah kanan dari sudut matanya dan melihat sebuah gang sempit di antara dua bangunan.

Seperti gerakan berbelok tadi, Jaejoong langsung membanting stir dan melakukan _drift_ yang membuat mobilnya berbelok 90 derajat dan masuk ke dalam gang sempit yang hanya sangat pas untuk satu buah mobil dengan mulus. Mobil polisi yang tadi ada di hadapan Jaejoong, berusaha masuk melewati gang sempit itu. Namun, posisi _body _mobil yang tidak tegak lurus dengan mulut gang, membuat mobil polisi itu kesulitan untuk masuk ke dalamnya dan mereka kehilangan jejak mobil Jaejoong.

Suara deru mobil menggema di dalam gang. Jaejoong melihat ujung dari gang itu, kemudian bersiap untuk melakukan _drift._ Setelah keluar dari gang, ia membanting stir dan melakukan _drift_ yang membuat mobilnya kembali ke jalan raya lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju sebuah gedung yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Jaejoong berbelok dan memasukkan mobil itu ke dalam_ basement_ gedung yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mobilnya. Tepat setelah mobilnya masuk, mobil polisi melintas di depan gedung itu. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di ujung _basement_ diantara mobil-mobil penghuni gedung apartemen ini dan menutupnya dengan kain penutup mobil.

Jaejoong berjalan keluar _basement_ sambil mengenakan jaket berbahan _fleece _berwarna putih dan menutupi kepala dengan kupluk jaketnya sambil berjalan seperti layaknya orang biasa. Sebuah mobil polisi melintas di sampingnya. Jaejoong bersikap tenang dan tidak melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja mobil polisi itu berhenti dan berbalik arah menuju Jaejoong. Polisi itu menyadari kalau dirinya adalah Kim Jaejoong yang selama ini menjadi incaran mereka.

"Kim Jaejoong! Diam di tempat dan segera menyerahkan diri!" perintah opsir ketika melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan di trotoar. Jaejoong menggertakan giginya ketika melihat mobil polisi itu kini melaju kearahnya. Dengan cepat, ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan mobil polisi yang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"YA!"

Jaejoong terus berlari dan berbelok ketika melihat ujung jalan. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara deru mobil dari balik punggungnya. Ia menolehkan kepala kebelakang dan melihat sebuah mobil _Audi R8_ hitam melaju ke arahnya. Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Jaejoong! Masuklah!" teriak Yunho dari dalam mobil menyuruh Jaejoong untuk cepat. Jaejoong mendengus sebal sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Oh Tuhan, kau adalah orang terakhir yang kuharapkan datang dalam keadaan seperti ini! _Damn!"_ gerutu Jaejoong sambil masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho. Setelah Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil, Yunho menarik perseneleng giginya menuju gigi 4 dan melaju seperti angin meninggalkan mobil polisi di pertigaan jalan tadi.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Setelah dipastikan tidak ada lagi mobil polisi yang mengejarnya, Yunho mulai memelankan laju mobilnya dan masuk ke jalan TOL. Jaejoong hanya duduk terdiam di samping kanannya sambil menatap keluar jendela tanpa mau menolehkan kepalanya pada Yunho. Yunho tertawa pelan melihat sikap dingin Jaejoong. Dingin, namun tetap terlihat sangat manis.

"_It's fun."_ Komentar Yunho mengenai aksi kejar-kejarannya tadi dengan polisi.

"_Yea, fun~ my ass." _Desis Jaejoong terdengar kesal.

"Hey, setidaknya aku sudah menolongmu." Dumel Yunho pelan. Ia hanya ingin mencairkan suasananya saja. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri saja ketika laki-laki cantik itu ada di sampingnya. Ia akan menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik-baiknya. Tapi sikap dingin Jaejoong terkadang membuat semuanya terasa membeku kembali.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yunho yang sedang menyetir di samping kirinya. Ia menatap Yunho yang sedang menyetir di balik kemudi mobil _sport_ nya. Gayanya yang sedang menyetir entah mengapa terlihat begitu seksi di mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata menghilangkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

"_Ok, U-know –"_

" –_it's Yunho."_

"_Fine, Yunho. Whatever." _Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya. " –aku hanya ingin kau menjelaskan semuanya." Lanjut Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menaikkan sebalah alis matanya tidak mengerti sambil menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" desis Jaejoong langsung pada intinya. Yunho hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong.. _cold, sweet, and direct._

"Apa terlihat begitu jelas?" tanya Yunho tertawa renyah. Jaejoong melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Sangat jelas, _jerk!"_

"Aku menginginkanmu_."_ Jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya terkejut. Ucapan Yunho cukup membuat dada Jaejoong berdegup dengan begitu hebat di balik tulang rusuknya seolah akan mencuat keluar dan wajah putihnya seketika itu juga memerah tanpa alasan. Tapi beruntung, gelapnya malam membuat Yunho tidak menyadari rona merah di pipi Jaejoong. " –untuk mengajariku _drift."_ Lanjut Yunho yang membuat mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar ketika mendengarnya.

"Apa?! _Damn you!"_ maki Jaejoong kesal sendiri. Entahlah, ia tiba-tiba merasa kesal setelah mendengar lanjutan dari ucapan Yunho. Rasanya ia ingin melempar Yunho keluar dari jendela mobil.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho bingung karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja memakinya seperti itu.

"Dan kau pikir aku akan percaya dan menganggukkan kepalaku begitu saja? _Like hell, NO!" _jawab Jaejoong semakin kesal sambil kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap jendela di sampingnya. Menatap jutaan lampu berwarna warni yang menerangi suasana malam kota Seoul. Ada dua hal yang membuat Jaejoong menolaknya. Pertama karena ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang katakan Yunho padanya karena ia yakin Yunho menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih darinya, dan yang kedua ia cukup kecewa dengan pernyataan Yunho. Ia mengharapkan Yunho menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih itu darinya, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia harapkan dari laki-laki tampan itu hingga membuat suasana hatinya tiba-tiba menjadi buruk.

"Kita masih punya satu pertandingan yang belum selesai." Ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa karenanya.

"_So?_ Apa aku terlihat begitu peduli dengan itu?" tanya Jaejoong kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Yunho.

"Kupikir seorang DK tidak akan pernah melewati pertandingan apapun. Dia tidak pernah lari seperti pengecut!" ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam. Tatapan matanya tiba-tiba terlihat begitu mengerikan. Yunho menjilat bibirnya gugup ketika ia salah menggunakan kalimat itu. Ia berdehem pelan berusaha tetap tenang ketika atmosfer di sekitarnya terasa begitu gelap dan dingin.

"Hey, pertandingan ini belum selesai. Lagipula rasanya tidak adil jika disini hanya aku yang tidak bisa melakukan _drift."_ lanjut Yunho masih terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal –dibawah 60km/jam jika ia tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah lagi. Lagipula, disampingnya ada seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sudah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur seminggu terakhir ini. Ia hanya perlu mengulur waktu untuk bisa semalaman bersamanya.

"Lalu, apa peduliku jika kau tidak bisa melakukan _drift? That's your problem, not mine." _Desis Jaejoong tidak peduli sambil kembali menatap keluar jendela di sampingnya.

"Kau berhutang nyawa padaku. Kalau aku tidak datang tepat waktu, mungkin kau sudah tertangkap oleh polisi-polisi itu dan membusuk di dalam penjara." Ucap Yunho tanpa menatap Jaejoong melainkan menatap jalanan di depannya. Otaknya memikirkan rencana yang tiba-tiba saja berubah dalam hitungan detik. Ia harus bisa memanfaatkan situasi. Ia berusaha menyusun kembali rencana barunya.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Keningnya bahkan terlihat berkerut samar. Kalimat Yunho tadi terngiang di dalam benaknya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan ketika memikirkan kalimat Yunho tadi.

Dia benar. Pikir Jaejoong.

"_This's just about win win things._ Aku menyelamatkanmu dari kurungan penjara, dan kau membayarku dengan mangajariku cara melakukan_ drift_ dan kita bisa melanjutkan pertandingan kita yang tertunda jika aku sudah bisa melakukan _drift._ Kupikir itu cukup adil." Lanjut Yunho lagi.

Suasana diam tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka. Jaejoong menjadi begitu pendiam. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong karena tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban dari laki-laki cantik di sampingnya itu.

"Jaejoong?" panggil Yunho pelan. Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian manic matanya yang hitam bergerak menatap keluar jendela lagi.

"_Fine."_ Gumam Jaejoong yang membuat bibir Yunho melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Setidaknya sekarang ia memiliki alasan untuk bisa dekat dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku setuju karena aku tidak ingin berhutang dengan orang baru sepertimu. _That would be shameful for me._" Gumam Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"_Ok..ok.. aresseo."_ Jawab Yunho menyeringai.

Suasana diam kembali menyelimuti mereka ketika tidak ada lagi di antara keduanya yang berbicara. Hanya suara deru gas mobil Yunho yang menggema di sela-sela keheningan itu. Jaejoong masih menatap keluar jendela di sampingnya. Menatap lampu-lampu yang menghiasi malam kota Seoul seperti jutaan kunang-kunang. Menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Seolah ia ingin merengkuh cahaya terang itu untuk menerangi ruang hatinya yang begitu gelap dan.. kotor.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong teringat sesuatu. Ia harus mendapatkan infromasi tentang Yunho dari sumbernya langsung.

"Apa kau pernah masuk penjara?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho. Nada suaranya terdengar berbeda, sedikit melembut. Tidak sedingin tadi. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong cukup lama kemudian menggeleng lalu menolehkan kembali kepala menatap jalan di depannya lagi.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan melihat jawaban Yunho. " –pernah melakukan kriminalitas? Misalnya, membunuh, merampok, membuat keributan, atau mencuri mobil saat berusia 13 tahun, hum?" tanya Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong dengan mata membelalak lebar.

"Dan masuk penjara anak-anak karena mencuri mobil di usia muda seperti itu, apa kau pernah seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi menyeringai. Yunho menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika rahasia masa lalunya terbongkar seperti buku yang terbuka begitu saja.

"_Database_ adalah gudang informasi. Aku menyuruh Changmin untuk mencari datamu." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap keluar jendela setelah melihat wajah terkejut Yunho dan memastikan informasi itu memang benar. " –kenapa kau berbohong?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Itu hanya masa lalu." Jawab Yunho sekenanya. Jaejoong berdecak pelan ketika mendengarnya.

"Masa lalu eh~?" Gumam Jaejoong pelan.

" –kau sendiri? Apa kau pernah masuk penjara?" tanya Yunho penasaran dengan masa lalu Jaejoong. Setidaknya, ia ingin mendengar kisah hidupnya langsung dari mulut Jaejoong sendiri. Terkadang informasi yang ia dapatkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan di lapangan.

Jaejoong menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas jok dan menekuknya. Kedua lengannya memeluk kakinya. Dagunya ia letakan di atas lutut kiri.

"Enam bulan dipenjara karena di tuduh mencuri makanan di sebuah _minimarket."_ Jawab Jaejoong.

"Dan sebenarnya kau tidak melakukan itu?" tanya Yunho semakin penasaran. Jaejoong hanya mendengus pelan ketika mendapatkan pertanyaan itu.

"Saat itu kondisiku dan juga Junsu sedang kelaparan karena lebih dari 3 hari kami tidak makan apapun. Kami tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun untuk membeli makanan. Tubuh kami lemas karena kelaparan, dan saat itu aku masih berusia 12 tahun dan Junsu 10 tahun. Apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakan, aku tidak mencuri makanan di _minimarket_ itu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya. Yunho terdiam ketika mendengar cerita Jaejoong. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, hingga akhirnya Yunho berbicara.

"A –aku tidak tahu." Jawab Yunho sekenanya. Jaejoong menyeringai mendengar jawaban Yunho. Tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang percaya jika mereka mendengar kondisi Jaejoong saat itu. _Fuck._

"Apa mereka ada bukti? Misalnya rekaman CCTV?" tanya Yunho berusaha menganalisa kejadian itu.

"_Minimarket_ itu tidak memiliki CCTV dan tuduhan itu hanya berdasarkan kata-kata dan saksi mata seseorang saja dan.. BAM! Hakim memutuskan 6 minggu penjara padaku yang membuat Junsu harus hidup sendiri selama 6 minggu di jalanan Seoul yang begitu keras." Ucap Jaejoong terdengar marah. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat hingga membuat ujung-ujung jarinya memutih ketika ia mengingat masa lalunya itu.

Yunho hanya terdiam ketika mendengar nada suara Jaejoong yang terdengar begitu marah. Namun nada suara yang sedikit bergetar itu tidak luput dari pendengarannya. Rasanya, ia ingin memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat dan memberikan kekuatan padanya.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan hukum apapun –dan aku sangat membenci polisi yang tidak berguna itu. Semua pasal-pasal dan undang-undang itu hanyalah sampah." Desis Jaejoong sambil menatap jalanan di depannya dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin. Yunho semakin terdiam melihat sisi lain dari Jaejoong. Sisi lain yang mungkin Jaejoong sendiri tidak menyadarinya.. sisi lemah seorang Kim Jaejoong. Mungkin orang-orang hanya melihat sisi dinginnya saja. Sisi dingin yang selalu bisa untuk menyembunyikan sisi lemahnya itu.

"Lebih baik aku mati jika aku harus kembali ke penjara lagi." gumam Jaejoong sambil menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran kursi lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Menghilangkan kenangan buruknya di dalam penjara ketika polisi-polisi brengsek itu 'menyentuhnya'. Ia membuka kelopak matanya kemudian menolehkan kepala menatap Yunho.

"_Gomawo."_ Lanjut Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho. Ucapan terima kasih yang tulus dari dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Yunho yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Yunho berani bersumpah, senyuman itu.. senyuman yang ingin ia miliki hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Senyuman yang belum pernah Jaejoong berikan padanya. Senyuman yang telihat begitu tulus. Senyuman yang mampu membuat dada Yunho berdesir dengan perasaan itu.

Sepertinya, Yunho sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi, apa boleh ia mencintai Jaejoong?

~.~.~.~.~.~

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman parkir depan _Café_ _Velocitá._ Jaejoong langsung keluar dari mobil Yunho dan berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam _café._ Yunho keluar dari mobil dan terdiam disamping mobilnya. Ia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana. Mengikuti Jaejoong atau kembali ke tempat Nickhun.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia tidak mendengar langkah kaki lain yang mengikutinya, kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Yunho masih terdiam di samping mobilnya. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Jaejoong sinis sambil berjalan kembali mendekati mobil Yunho. Jaejoong menatap _body_ depan mobil Yunho yang penyok dan dipenuhi oleh goresan. Kemudian berjalan memutari mobil hitam itu. _Body_ mobilnya.. bisa dikatakan rusak parah.

"_It's poor."_ Komentar Jaejoong sambil menyentuh _body_ mobil Yunho yang penyok dengan jari-jari tangannya. Yunho hanya tersenyum miris melihat kondisi _'baby'_nya.

"_Drift is driving me crazy."_ Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Besok bawalah mobilmu ke bengkel Nickhun." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap ke dalam mata coklat Yunho. Menatap mata coklat yang selalu membuat matanya ditarik seperti magnet.

Yunho tersenyum ketika mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau lupa? Aku bekerja disana." Jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong berdecak pelan.

"Jadi, kau tidak meminta Nickhun untuk memecatmu? _Brat!"_ Jaejoong tertawa pelan sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Café Velocitá._ " –akan kubuatkan secangkir _cappuccino _untukmu, masuklah." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil memberikan isyarat kepalanya untuk Yunho mengikutinya. Yunho tersenyum lebar mendengar ajakan Jaejoong.

"_My pleasure."_

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam café dan berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai atas dimana tempat tinggalnya berada. Yunho terus mengekor dibelakangnya. Ia menatap setiap sudut _café_ Jaejoong yang gelap dan hanya disinari cahaya rembulan yang menembus jendela kaca _café._ Jaejoong membuka pintu dan melihat yang lainnya sudah ada di dalam rumahnya.

Ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, semua orang di ruang tamu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat Junsu yang duduk di atas pangkuan Yoochun di atas sofa di depan TV. Manik mata Jaejoong bergerak menatap Changmin dan Amber yang sedang bermain kartu di lantai di samping sofa.

Changmin mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong yang kini ada dihadapannya kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"_Where have you been?"_ tanya Changmin sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan mencium pipi kiri yang terihat sedikit memerah karena hawa dingin angin malam.

Jaejoong tidak membalas pelukan Changmin ataupun menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia hanya menatap tajam Changmin dari sudut matanya. Changmin mengangkat satu alis matanya tidak mengerti arti tatapan mengerikan itu.

"_Waegure?"_

"_Don't touch me."_ Desis Jaejoong berbahaya sambil melepaskan pelukan Changmin. Changmin semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Changmin melihat seseorang di belakang tubuh Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum menyeringai sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Yunho balik menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tajam. Sorotan mata Yunho tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"_Hyung,_ kau dari mana sa –" ucapan Yoochun terhenti ketika melihat Yunho masuk ke dalam _basecamp_ mereka bersama Jaejoong. Yoochun mengerang kesal. " –apa yang dilakukan si anak baru itu di sini?!" tanya Yoochun kesal. Junsu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sambil bangkit dari pangkuan Yoochun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Selamat 'datang' eh?" Ucap Junsu menyeringai sambil menyentuh pundak kanan Yunho dan menepuknya pelan kemudian berjalan keluar rumahnya –berjalan menuruni tangga menuju _café_ nya. Junsu tahu, _hyung_ nya sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak bagus, dan hal yang harus dilakukannya adalah menjauh darinya.

"Dia tamuku." Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. Yoochun menatap Jaejoong tak percaya.

Setelah seminggu yang lalu, Jaejoong mengatakan padanya kalau ia tidak pernah peduli dengan laki-laki bernama Yunho itu, tapi dalam waktu semalam saja ia mengundangnya masuk ke _dalam basecamp_ mereka. Mengundang orang asing masuk ke dalam _basecamp_ mereka, berarti seperti menganggap orang asing itu adalah teman mereka.. bagian dari mereka.

"Dia hanya seorang pencundang yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya 'mengemudi'." Ucap Yoochun menyeringai pada Yunho. Yunho hanya menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan datar.

Terkadang, menghadapi Yoochun yang temperamental lebih mudah dibandingkan menghadapi Changmin yang tenang, namun tidak pernah gagal membuat emosi Yunho meluap-luap karenanya.

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun tajam. "Karena 'pecundang' ini yang menyelamatkanku dari kejaran polisi!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Yunho. Amber yang sedari tadi diam sambil duduk bersila di atas lantai menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika mendengar Jaejoong berteriak.

"Ok, aku rasa aku akan meminta coklat hangat pada Junsu _hyung."_ ucap Amber sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Changmin menatap punggung Amber yang menuruni anak tangga kemudian menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap Jaejoong.

" –dan dimana kalian semua hah?! Kalian hanya _making out_ dan bermain kartu dengan santainya ketika aku sedang dalam masalah, he?! _What a good damn fam!"_ teriak Jaejoong lagi. Emosinya semakin meledak-ledak setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan semua temannya. Nafas Jaejoong mulai naik turun tidak teratur. Yoochun terdiam ketika mendengar semua yang diteriakkan Jaejoong padanya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang begitu marah dan menumpahkan emosinya. Jaejoong terlihat cukup menyeramkan hingga membuat suasana diam yang menyelimuti ruangan itu seolah mencekik semuanya hingga sulit untuk bernafas. Yoochun menghirup udara untuk mengumpulkan keberanian memberikan penjelasan pada Jaejoong.

"Kami pikir kau bisa membebaskan diri dari kejaran po –"

" –aku tidak butuh penjelasan! _Get the hell out of here! NOW!"_ Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yoochun sambil menunjuk pintu.

Yoochun mengepalkan kedua tangannya era-erat hingga ujung-ujung jarinya memutih. Gemertak suara gigi bisa terdengar ketika ia mengatupkan rahangnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Ketika melewati tubuh Yunho, ia berdesis pelan padanya.

"_Watch your back, newbie."_

Yoochun menuruni anak tangga tanpa melakukan perdebatan lagi dengan Jaejoong. Changmin masih berdiri diam di samping pintu sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Sudah lama sekali Jaejoong tidak berteriak emosi seperti itu pada Yoochun. Changmin hanya menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Kami ada dibawah jika kau butuh sesuatu." Ucap Changmin sambil berjalan menuruni tangga. Yunho menatap tubuh Changmin yang menghilang perlahan seiring anak tangga yang dia turuni. Kemudian Yunho menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap Jaejoong yang sudah terduduk lelah di atas sofa sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya yang mancung dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya.

"_Sorry."_ Gumam Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena sepertinya aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Ucap Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati sofa yang sedang diduduki Jaejoong dan duduk disampingnya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sepertinya terlihat sangat kelelahan. Jaejoong berdecak pelan mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Ok, sepertinya aku masih harus membuat secangkir _cappuccino_ untukmu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil bangkit dari sofa dan hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur di rumahnya yang berada di belakang ruang TV. Yunho menahan lengan kanan Jaejoong membuat manic mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong bergerak menatap Yunho.

"Tidak perlu, karena sepertinya kau sangat lelah malam ini. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat." Ucap Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tertawa mendengar 'kepedulian' Yunho padanya.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu benar-benar aneh." Gumam Jaejoong sambil menggeleng pelan. " –ok. Kau juga bisa istirahat disini kalau kau mau. Kau bisa memakai kamar Yoochun. Aku berani jamin, mereka tidak akan ada yang berani ke atas sebelum aku yang turun ke bawah. Jadi kau bisa memakai kamar Yoochun sesukamu." lanjut Jaejoong menyeringai sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar yang biasa dipakai Yoochun. Yunho menyeringai mengerti mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

_I like this guy_. Pikir Yunho.

"_Ok, good night_ Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong yang menjauh darinya. Entah mengapa, Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong berjalan menjauhinya. Ingin rasanya saat itu juga ia menarik tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

"_Gomawo."_ Ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Yunho tersenyum ketika Jaejoong berterimakasih lagi padanya. Ia bersorak dalam hatinya. Perutnya terasa seperti tergelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalamnya. Dadanya terasa hangat dengan perasaan yang terasa begitu mendebarkannya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja kesenangan Yunho terganggu dengan getaran ponsel di saku celana jeans biru tuanya. Ia mengambil ponselnya, kemudian menjawab panggilan itu sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Yoochun memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Yunho! Dimana kau, hah?!" teriak orang disebrang telepon. Yunho menatap sekelilingnya memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar percakapannya dengan orang yang menelponnya.

"Aku ada di_ basecamp_ Jaejoong." bisik Yunho yang membuat orang disebrang telepon berteriak histeris lagi.

"Woooaa! Kau begitu cepat! _Good job!"_ teriak orang itu yang membuat Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya. _" –ok! Just keep your eyes on him!_ Aku akan mencari bukti lebih banyak lagi." Lanjut orang itu.

"_Yes, Sir."_ Jawab Yunho kemudian orang disebrang telepon memutuskan sambungan dengannya. Ia menghela nafas sambil menatap ponsel di genggaman tangannya.

"_Mianhae."_ Gumam Yunho sambil memejamkan mata dan menggenggam erat ponsel ditangannya.

============= TBC ===============

Annyeong~ aku bawa apdet velocita ^^ oh iya, buat jawab pertanyaan reader yg nanya apa artid velocita, artinya itu kecepatan.. itu bahasa itali :)

Chapter ini ada beberapa scene yg aku remake, soalnya ada perubahan plot nya~ jd buat yg udh pernah baca, pasti nemuin perbedaannya~ ^o^/

Aku Cuma mau update ini aja malam ini~ dan oh iya~ untuk epilogue nya ORMOY, lg on progress yah~ doain aja biar cepat kelar~~ xDDDD *bukannya ngerjain TA malah bikin ff LOL* #terjun

Oke segitu dulu ajah~ makasih buat smua yg udah baca dan review jg~

Don't forget to RnR again, okay? Pretty please? ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title: Velocitá**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Based on story: The Fast and The Furious 1,2,4 & The Fast and The Furious Tokyo Drift**

**Rating : T to M**

**Pairing Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Jaemin**

**Other cast: Amber and … find them by ur self =3**

**Genre : action, romance, little bit violence (maybe)**

**Length this chapter : 14 pages MsW**

**WARNING: swearing, cursing, bad language.. JAEMIN COUPLE IS INVOLVED! SO WHO DONT LIKE**** JAEMIN JUST DONT READ THIS EVEN BASH MY 2ND OTP COUPLE! YOU JUST CAN LEAVE! BECAUSE I'LL VERY MAD WITH WHO BASH JAEMIN! I WARN YOU WITH NICE ATTITUDE! SO BE NICE!**

* * *

**[Chapter 2]**

"_OH WHAT THE FU –"_ ucapan Yoochun terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang tidur di dalam kamarnya. Ia mengerang kesal ketika melihat Yunho **—**orang yang tidak disukainya itu tertidur pulas di atas singgasana miliknya.

Jaejoong menyuruhnya untuk membangunkan Yunho. Ia pikir, lakilaki bebal itu tidur di atas sofa. Tapi, apa yang ia temukan pagi ini?

"_Ya! Get the hell up, dude!"_ teriak Yoochun sambil menggoncang bahu Yunho dengan kasar. Rasanya ia ingin mememukul seseorang. Emosinya sudah merambat naik sampai ke ubun-ubun kepala. Namun tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan tubuhnya terlempar. Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, ia sudah berada di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi tangan kanannya terpelintir di balik punggung dan tenguk leher yang di cengkram erat. Ia menolehkan kepala di balik bahunya, menatap Yunho yang sedang menahan lengannya.

"Aargh! Ya!" Yoochun mengerang kesatikan ketika dirasa tangannya semakin di pelintir oleh Yunho dan cengkraman di tenguk lehernya semakin menekan tubuh Yoochun ke atas bantal.

Yunho memfokuskan pandangannya untuk melihat seseorang yang sedang mengerang kesakitan itu. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya ketika menyadari orang itu adalah Yoochun. Ia menghela nafas perlahan sambil menyapu rambutnya yang hitam kebelakang kepala. Kapalanya terasa berdenyut sakit setelah semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur dan terus berpikir keras.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau?!" teriak Yoochun kesal sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya yang memerah karena genggaman tangan Yunho yang begitu kuat. Tenguk lehernya pun terasa sakit dan kebas.

Yunho hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. Telapak tangan kanannya menutupi wajah tampannya, seperti sedang memikirkan banyak masalah.

Yoochun menatap tajam Yunho dari sudut matanya. Mengamati Yunho dengan penuh curiga. Reflek gerakan Yunho begitu cepat. Ia bukan seperti 'orang' biasa.

"Jaejoong _hyung _menunggumu dibawah." desis Yoochun sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Rasanya, emosi itu mampu membakar kepalanya hingga hangus tak bersisa. Ia mengamati pergelangan tangannya yang memerah dan terasa perih _" –and put on your freaking shirt! How dare you slept on my bed with topless like that?! Geez!"_ teriak Yoochun lagi sambil keluar kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Sepertinya ia harus mengganti sprei nya hari ini.

Yunho mengamati dirinya yang sedang dalam keadaan _topless._ Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dirinya tidur dalam keadaan _topless_ seperti itu. Ia hanya berdecak pelan dan tersenyum menyeringai ketika melihat wajah kesal Yoochun. Setidaknya, ia merasa terhibur ketika melihat Yoochun yang meledak-ledak seperti itu karena dirinya.

_He's kinda funny._ Pikir Yunho.

Yunho menatap ke sekeliling kamar Yoochun dan memugut _T-shirt_ coklatnya yang semalam ia lempar ke atas lantai kemudian memakainya. Ia mengucek matanya dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk sedikit membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit di kamar mandi, Yunho berjalan menuruni tangga. Aroma kayu manis, gula, madu dan juga aroma _cappuccino_ yang mengudara, langsung tercium oleh indera penciumannya. Aroma yang sangat ia sukai ketika berkunjung ke _café velocitá._

"_Hello sleepy head."_ Sapa Jaejoong menyeringai ketika melihat Yunho yang baru turun dari lantai atas.

Rasa kantuk Yunho seolah mengudara ketika ia melihat Jaejoong yang sedang duduk santai di atas kursi _stainless steel_ di depan meja _counter café_ dengan mengenakan baju putih berlengan panjang berkerah lebar yang sedikit memperlihatkan bahu putih dan tulang selangkanya yang terlihat begitu seksi. _Tattoo_ yang terukir di punggung atasnya terlihat mengintip di balik kerah baju putihnya yang lebar. Rambutnya yang pirang terlihat berkilau ketika bias sinar mentari pagi menyorotkan sinarnya menembus kaca _café._

Kim Jaejoong terlalu indah untuk dunia ini.

Yunho menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika pemandangan di depannya begitu memanjakan mata.

"_He is gorgeous, right?"_ bisik seseorang ditelinga kiri Yunho. Yunho menolehkan kepala dan menatap lelaki jangkung bernama Changmin itu sudah berdiri di samping kirinya dengan seringaian khas milik Changmin yang entah mengapa selalu terlihat menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan.

Changmin menyodorkan sepiring _waffle_ pada Yunho. Yunho menatap piring itu skeptis. _" –breakfast." _ucap Changmin menahan seringaiannya ketika Yunho tidak mau menerima piring yang disodorkan padanya. "Tenanglah, ini tidak beracun. Junsu yang membuatnya." Lanjut Changmin meyakinkan. Manik mata coklat Yunho bergerak menatap wajah datar Changmin sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil piring yang disodorkan padanya.

Changmin berdecak pelan kemudian berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang duduk santai dengan 2 cangkir _cappuccino _yang ada di atas meja _counter._ Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap pemanggang _waffle_, tapi ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Junsu di sana.

Yunho kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap gerak-gerik Changmin yang berjalan semakin mendekati Jaejoong. Ia berani bersumpah, ia melihat Changmin yang sedikit menolehkan kepala padanya dan memperlihatkan seringaian menjengkelkan itu dari sudut bibirnya.

Emosi mulai menyulut Yunho ketika ia melihat Changmin melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong dari belakang kemudian mencium lembut tenguk leher putih itu. Membuat Yunho menggertakan giginya kesal.

"_Don't touch me,_ Min." desis Jaejoong berbahaya. Rasa kesalnya masih belum hilang karena kejadian semalam.

Changmin hanya tertawa pelan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Ia duduk di samping kanan Jaejoong dan meminum_ cappuccino_ yang ada di samping cangkir _cappuccino_ milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong melirik tajam Changmin dari sudut matanya.

"_Jerk."_ Gerutu Jaejoong yang membuat Changmin tersenyum semakin lebar.

"_I'm."_ jawab Changmin santai sambil menatap Yunho yang masih berdiri mematung di dekat tangga. Ia lagilagi tersenyum menyeringai ketika melihat kilatan amarah dari mata coklat almond itu.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk di ssamping kirinya sambil meletakan sepiring _waffle_ kayu manis-madu tanpa pinggiran dengan _topping_ karamel di atas meja. _Waffle _favoritnya.

"Aku menyuruh Junsu untuk mengantarkan mobilmu ke bengkel Nickhun." Ucap Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan sambil mengaduk _cappuccino_ nya dengan sendok kecil.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong dari samping. Kulitnya benar_–_benar putih, terlihat begitu menyilaukan ketika sinar mentari menyorotkan sinar hangatnya ke tubuh Jaejoong. Ditambah dengan rambut pirangnya yang terlihat senada dengan kulit putihnya. Membuat Jaejoong seolah memancarkan cahayanya sendiri. Hidungnya mancung dan runcing. Bibirnya terlihat sangat memerah seperti buah _cherry_ yang terasa begitu manis jika dilumatnya. Aroma vanilla-kayu manis bisa tercium dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Jika Jaejoong ada dalam pilihan menu, mungkin Jaejoong adalah makanan favorit Yunho di _café_ ini.

"_Enjoying with what you see?"_ tanya Jaejoong sinis sambil menatap mata coklat Yunho dengan tatapan dingin. Membuat Yunho berdehem pelan salah tingkah ketika Jaejoong menyadari kalau ia sedang memandangi dan mengagumi wajah cantiknya. Changmin berusaha menahan tawa yang membuat bahunya terlihat sedikit bergetar ketika mendengar suara dingin Jaejoong.

"Oh, tidak mengherankan kalau aku tidak melihat Junsu." Jawab Yunho seadanya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika ia tertangkap basah sedang menatap Jaejoong begitu lama. Jaejoong hanya berdecak pelan.

" –dan ini _cappuccino _mu." Ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil mengambil secangkir _cappuccino_ yang ada di hadapan Changmin kemudian menyerahkannya pada Yunho.

Yunho menatap secangkir _cappuccino_ yang sudah habis 1/3 isinya. Granula dan serbuk kayu manis di atasnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Ia mengernyit kecewa ketika melihatnya. Ia hanya ingin tahu, gambar apa yang Jaejoong berikan padanya kali ini.

Kalau Yunho tidak salah ingat, cangkir ini yang tadi diminum oleh Changmin. Kekesalannya tibatiba saja semakin memuncak. Sepertinya, Changmin sedang mengibarkan bendera perang padanya.

Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yunho, Jaejoong berkata, "Tenang saja, Changmin tidak rabies."

Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Changmin yang sedang menyeringai padanya. Kadar kebencian Yunho pada Changmin sepertinya bertambah. Ia tidak ingin meminum _cappuccino _bekas Changmin.

_Like hell, there is no way!_ Pikir Yunho kesal.

Yunho kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap sepiring _waffle _dan juga segelas _cappuccino_ di atas mejanya. Ia mulai memotong _waffle_ nya dengan pisau menjadi potongan kecil kemudian memakannya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia terbatuk ketika rasa menyengat, menggelitik pangkal tenggorokannya. Ia cepat-cepat meminum segelas _cappuccino _yang ada di hadapannya untuk menghilangkan rasa pedas di dalam mulutnya. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung ketika melihat Yunho terbatuk seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho mendengar suara tawa Changmin yang begitu menggelegar di dalam _café._ Jaejoong dan Yunho kini menatap Changmin yang sedang tertawa begitu lepas seperti itu. Changmin terus tertawa hingga perutnya terasa sakit. Yunho menatap tajam Changmin. Sepertinya, Changmin yang menaburkan merica di atas _waffle_ nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memegang bahu Changmin yang bergetar tak terkontrol ketika ia tertawa setelah melihat Yunho terbatuk seperti itu. Changmin pasti melakukan sesuatu pada Yunho. Pikir Jaejoong.

"Hahaha~ tidak~ aku tidak melakukan apapun." Jawab Changmin di sela-sela tawanya. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho yang sedang menatap Changmin dengan tatapan seperti vampir yang haus darah. Jaejoong tertawa pelan.

"Maaf untuk apapun yang ia lakukan padamu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil bangkit dari kursinya ketika mendengar suara 2 mobil yang terparkir di halaman parkir _café_. Manik matanya yang hitam menatap keluar_ café_ dan melihat Yoochun yang keluar dari mobil Mitsubishi Lancer nya, begitu juga Amber yang baru keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu masuk café.

Jaejoong menyuruh Yoochun dan Amber untuk mengambil mobilnya yang semalam ia simpan di _basement_ gedung apartemen.

"Hey, aku sungguh tidak melakuan apapun." Jawab Changmin masih dengan sisa tawanya. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya dan menatap Changmin.

"_Yea, whatever little punk._ Katakan itu pada orang yang percaya padamu." Jaejoong memukul pelan bahu kanan Changmin.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya Amber ketika masuk ke dalam café dan melihat Changmin yang masih tertawa dan juga sedikit kekacauan yang ada di atas meja _counter café_. Amber menatap wajah Yunho yang terlihat kesal. Ia menyeringai ketika tahu, Changmin pasti melakukan sesuatu pada laki-laki jangkung itu.

Jaejoong menatap wajah penasaran Amber, kemudian tertawa pelan. Sepertinya orang-orang di sini senang sekali menggoda Yunho.

"Kau ikut denganku." Ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar _café._

Yunho menghela nafasnya perlahan sambil berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong. Ketika ia melewati Changmin, ia menatap Changmin tajam dari sudut matanya.

"_Very funny."_ Desis Yunho kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Changmin lagilagi hanya tertawa.

"_Sorry, can't help it."_ Jawab Changmin menyeringai, namun Yunho tidak mempedulikan jawaban Changmin dan terus berjalan keluar _café_.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat wajah tampannya terlihat berkerut kesal sepert itu?" tanya Amber antusias sambil berjalan mendekati Changmin.

"Haha~ tidak.. bukan apa-apa." Jawab Changmin sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal ketika semalaman ia tidur di atas lantai café." –dia hanya sedikit… 'menarik'." Lanjut Changmin sambil menatap jendela_ café_ dan melihat Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang sedang berbicara. Manik mata Changmin bergerak menatap Yunho yang kini berdiri di belakang Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu dia sangat 'menarik' Tidak mengherankan kalau Jaejoong _hyung_ senang 'mengerjainya'." Ucap Amber sambil duduk di samping Changmin. _" –Jealous?"_ tanya Amber penasaran sambil cekikikan. Changmin menatap Amber dari sudut matanya kemudian menyeringai.

"_Brat!"_ Jawab Changmin sambil melepas topi _baseball_ putih Amber dan mengacak rambut merah marunnya.

"YA!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kau akan mengajarinya _drift?"_ tanya Yoochun tidak percaya. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya berulang-ulang supaya kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan?!" tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal dengan sikap Yoochun.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya." Bisik Yoochun sambil menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tajam. Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, ia semakin tidak menyukai Yunho. Ia hanya orang asing yang tidak diketahui latar belakang dan motifnya mendekati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho, kemudian kembali menatap Yoochun dan menghela nafasnya lagi.

"_Ok, stop this crap, Chun. Give me the key." _Desis Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoochun untuk menyerahkan kunci mobil padanya. Yoochun menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu, hyung?! Dia hanya orang asing! Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya?!" tanya Yoochun frustasi dengan sikap Jaejoong yang menurutnya berubah semenjak laki-laki bernama Jung Yunho itu hadir di kehidupan mereka.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganku, dan ya! Dia hanya orang asing. Sekarang hentikan omong kosong ini dan berikan kuncinya padaku!" kesabaran Jaejoong sudah habis. Yoochun mendengus kesal kemudian menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Jaejoong kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju café.

"_Happy?"_ tanya Yoochun pada Yunho ketika ia melewati tubuhnya. Yunho hanya menatap mata Yoochun. Perasaan benci, kecewa, dan terluka itu bercampur di dalam matanya yang hitam. Yoochun memutar kedua bola mata kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam café.

"_Get in."_ ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"SIAL!" maki Yoochun ketika masuk ke dalam _café_ sambil membanting pintu. Amber dan Changmin menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Well, dia akan meledak." Gumam Amber sambil menutup telinga dengan kedua tanganya karena ia tahu, Yoochun akan terus mengeluarkan kata-kata makian.

"Yoochun _hyung, waeyo?"_ tanya Changmin berusaha menenangkan Yoochun yang sepertinya akan meledak setiap saat. Sudah lama sekali Changmin tidak melihat Yoochun sangat emosional seperti ini.

"Yunho.." desis Yoochun sambil berjalan mendekati Amber dan Changmin kemudian duduk di samping gadis tomboy itu. Amber menatap Yoochun hati-hati.

"Jangan duduk di sampingku." ucap Amber karena ia takut Yoochun akan memaki dan memarahinya.

Sifat Yoochun yang emosional dan temperamental terkadang membuat Amber sedikit takut padanya. Siapa yang bisa menahannya jika orang seperti itu lepas kendali dan membunuhnya? Ingatkan Amber jika kejadian seperti itu pernah terjadi beberapa tahun silam. Hanya Junsu yang bisa menenangkan Yoochun.

_But, great! Junsu hyung is no where._ Pikir Amber sedikit panik. Yoochun menatap Amber dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Just shut up!"_ teriak Yoochun hilang kendali. Amber terkejut dan semakin takut padanya ketika ia dibentak dan melihat tatapan mata yang seolah mampu membunuhnya itu. Changmin menarik Amber dan menyuruhnya untuk bertukar tempat duduk dengannya.

"_Wae?"_ tanya Changmin lagi setelah ia bertukar tempat duduk dengan Amber.

Amber terdiam ketika dia dibentak seperti itu oleh Yoochun. Amber menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah kusut Yoocun, kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur untuk membuat segelas coklat hangat. Yoochun menopang kepala dengan kedua tangan yang sikutnya ia tumpu pada meja _counter._ Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya." Ucap Yoochun sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Changmin. " –dia sangat mencurigakan. Tadi pagi ketika aku membangunkannya, dia seperti orang lain. Gerakan refleknya sangat cepat dan terlatih. Dia seperti bukan orang 'biasa'." Gumam Yoochun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin Jaejoong dalam masalah dan terluka, karena ia tahu, Jaejoong menaruh perhatian lebih pada Yunho. Changmin terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"Tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Changmin sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. _" –he's clean."_ Lanjut Changmin yang membuat Yoochun menatapnya bingung.

"Aku sudah mencari data-datanya. Catatan buku hitamnya cukup mengejutkan. _He's clean.. but dirty as well."_ Ucap Changmin sambil menyeringai. Yoochun menghela nafasnya mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Kuharap kau benar."

"Yoochun _hyung, mianhae."_ Bisik Amber di belakang tubuh Yoochun sambil menyerahkan segelas coklat hangat padanya. Yoochun memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan menatap segelas coklat hangat yang di sodorkan padanya kemudian tersenyum pada Amber.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku." Ucap Yoochun sambil mengambil coklat hangatnya. " _–_tapi aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu seperti itu." Lanjut Yoochun yang membuat Amber menganggukan kepalanya.

"Coklat bisa meredam emosi seseorang, aku selalu meminumnya ketika aku sedang sangat emosi. Kuharap itu berlaku untukmu juga, walaupun Junsu _hyung_ jauh lebih efektif." Ucap Amber yang membuat Yoochun tertawa pelan. Namun setelahnya, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ngomong_–_ngomong, dimana Junsu?" tanya Yoochun ketika menyadari Junsu tidak berada di dalam _café_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yunho duduk terdiam di kursi penumpang dengan Jaejoong yang duduk di balik kursi pengemudi di samping kirinya. Suara deru mobil Jaejoong terdengar sangat halus, goncangan di dalam mobilnya pun hampir tidak terasa sama sekali, dan performansi mobilnya masih terasa begitu maksimal. Sepertinya Jaejoong sangat merawat mobilnya ini.

"Maaf." Gumam Yunho memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sedari tadi. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yunho, kemudian berdecak pelan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menginjak pedal kopling dan menenarik perseneleng menuju gigi 4 lalu setelahnya menginjak pedal gas sambil melepas pedal kopling yang membuat mobilnya melaju lebih cepat di jalan besar di tengah-tengah kota Seoul yang cukup padat. Dengan lihai dan lincah, ia menghindari mobil-mobil yang ada di depan dan samping kiri kanannya.

"Untuk semua yang terjadi di _café."_ Jawab Yunho sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Rasa bersalah itu kini mulai membelenggunya. Sorot mata Yoochun tadi, membuat Yunho kembali merasakan perasaan bersalah yang sangat familiar. Sorotan mata yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Seseorang yang membuatnya kehilangan segalanya. Tiba-tiba Yunho mendengar tawa renyah Jaejoong.

"_It's too late."_ Jawab Jaejoong sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong. " –kau meminta maaf setelah semua sudah terjadi? Apa yang kau harapkan? Memutar ulang waktu?" tanya Jaejoong sarkatis.

Yunho terdiam dan semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Seandainya ia bisa memutar ulang waktu..

Ia menyentuh kalung yang tergantung di lehernya dari balik _T-shirt_ yang ia kenakan. Sebuah kalung yang membuat dirinya selalu ingat dengan semua kesalahannya di masa lalu. Sebuah kalung berliontin cincin yang tidak pernah ia lepas.. atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa ia lepas. Benda logam itu selalu menghantuinya.

"Ucapan Yoochun tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Sifatnya memang seperti itu. Dia sangat _overprotective _padaku." Lanjut Jaejoong. " –kau tidak akan bisa mengerti bagaimana hubunganku dengan yang lainnya." Tambah Jaejoong dengan suara nyaris seperti bisikan. Jaejoong pun memikirkan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

Mereka lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Kau bisa ceritakan semuanya padaku." Ucap Yunho ingin mendengar kisah hidup Jaejoong dan lainnya. Mungkin ia bisa membandingkan dengan kisah hidupnya dulu yang begitu gelap dan hitam. Jaejoong mendengus pelan.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Lagipula, setelah pertandingan nanti selesai, aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi." ucap Jaejoong menyeringai. Kali ini Yunho yang mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Tetap dingin dan angkuh seperti biasanya.

"Selalu penuh dengan kepercayaan diri, huh?" tanya Yunho seolah sedang menantang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Yunho yang sedang menatapnya juga. Ia terus menatap wajah Yunho seperti 2 kutub magnet yang saling tarik menarik tanpa menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya sedikitpun. Ia justru semakin menekan pedal gas yang membuat mobilnya menembus angka 200km/jam di jalan besar di tengah-tengah kota Seoul yang padat tanpa memperhatikan jalanan di depannya. Melainkan menatap wajah Yunho dengan seringaian di bibir merah cherry nya.

Tiba-tiba saja mobil Mitsubishi Lancer Jaejoong berhenti tepat di belakang garis _zebra cross_ ketika _traffic lamp_ menunjukkan warna merah. Jaejoong masih menatap wajah Yunho, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Jaejoong kemudian tertawa sambil menolehkan kepala menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Kau tidak terlihat takut sama sekali." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana aku bisa merasa takut ketika wajah malaikat mu terus menatapku?" balas Yunho menyeringai yang membuat Jaejoong kembali menolehkan kembali kepalanya menatap Yunho.

Jaejoong menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil mendekati tubuh Yunho. Wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah tampan Yunho, bahkan pangkal hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Yunho menatap mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong. Mata hitam yang terlihat seperti lubang tak berdasar yang terus menenggelamkannya. Kemudian tatapan matanya perlahan turun menatap bibir Jaejoong yang merah seperti buah cherry dan begitu menggoda untuk dicicipinya. Lehernya yang jenjang dan putih membuat Yunho menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Tatapan mata Jaejoong terlihat seperti sedang menggodanya. Begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, membuat Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana aku terlihat seperti 'malaikat'." Bisik Jaejoong di atas bibir Yunho dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Manik matanya yang hitam menatap bibir penuh Yunho dengan tatapan sensual dan semakin mendekati wajahnya seperti akan mencium bibir itu.

Hembusan nafas Jaejoong menggelitik bibir Yunho dan hawa panas yang terasa di bibirnya itu membuat Yunho ingin melumat bibir itu sekarang juga. Belum sempat Yunho menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir merah Jaejoong, ia memundurkan tubuhnya dan kembali pada posisinya di balik pengemudi. Jaejoong menyeringai ketika melihat wajah kecewa Yunho.

"_Watch me."_ Ujar Jaejoong sambil menginjak-injak pedal gas yang membuat mobilnya menderu keras bersiap untuk melesat seperti angin. Jaejoong menatap_ traffic_ lamp yang masih menunjukkan lampu merahnya. Ketika lampu kuning sudah menyala, Jaejoong semakin menekan pedal gasnya lalu melepaskan pedal kopling ketika traffic lamp berubah warna menjadi hijau yang membuat mobil merahnya berdecit dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi di tengah-tengah mobil yang ada di jalanan.

Jaejoong bersiap melakukan _drift_ ketika ia melihat perempatan jalan yang menuju bengkel Nickhun. Ia membanting stirnya ke kiri dan melakukan_ drift_ yang membuat ban belakangnya berhenti berputar dan berdecit ke arah samping dengan sempurna dan meninggalkan jejak ban mobilnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan kagum. Cara Jaejoong melakukan _drift_ benar-benar membuat Yunho terpukau melihatnya. Begitu mempesona dan terlihat sangat seksi. Yunho mencoba memfokuskan teknik_ drift_ yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong padanya, walaupun sang pengemudi jauh lebih menggoda untuk diberikan perhatian lebih.

Jaejoong sengaja mencari jalan yang banyak tikungan dan melewati gang sempit untuk menunjukkan Yunho teknik _drift_ nya. Setidaknya, ia bisa menunjukkan kemampuannya yang akan sulit dikalahkan oleh amatiran seperti Yunho. Jaejoong menyeringai ketika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan pertandingan nanti.

Jaejoong memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sempurna di antara 2 mobil yang terparkir di bengkel Nickhun dan menimbulkan suara decitan ketika Jaejoong melakukan teknik _drift._ Yunho menatap Jaejoong sambil mengangkat ibu jari tangan kanannya ketika melihat teknik_ drift_ yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong padanya. Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kemudian keluar dari mobil yang diikuti oleh Yunho.

"Yo Jaejoong!" sapa Nickhun sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, ketika melihatnya keluar dari mobil Mitsubishi Lancer. Nickhun menganga lebar ketika melihat Yunho keluar dari mobil yang sama.

"Hey Nickhun." Jaejoong balik menyapa Nickhun dengan senyuman yang terlukis di bibirnya.

Yunho menatap wajah terkejut Nickhun, kemudian menyeringai ketika tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak _boss _nya. Nickhun menatap Yunho tajam dari sudut matanya.

"Jae _hyung~!" _suara lengkingan terdengar dari arah bengkel.

Junsu berlari mendekati Jaejoong. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Junsu yang sedang berlari mendekati mereka. Setelah dekat dengan Jaejoong, Junsu membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Jaejoong seorang. Yunho menatap Kim bersaudara dengan tatapan penasaran hingga akhirnya ia merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya.

"A –apa?" Tanya Yunho sedikit kesal ketika Nickhun menariknya masuk ke dalam bengkel menjauh dari Kim bersaudara. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang adu argumen dengan Junsu. Yunho hanya bisa mendengar "Kau tidak bisa!" dari bibir Jaejoong dan gelengan kepala yang seperti melarang keras Junsu dengan apapun yang tadi dibisikkan Junsu padanya. Junsu hanya mengerang ketika mendapat jawaban tidak dari Jaejoong.

"_Hyung.. please?"_ mohon Junsu untuk mendapat persetujuan dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap adik semata wayangnya itu dengan tatapan dingin. Belum pernah Junsu memohon seperti itu ketika Jaejoong sudah mengatakan tidak.

"Kau sudah tahu jawaban yang akan kuberikan padamu, 'kan?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan tajam untuk membuat Junsu diam dan tidak membantah lagi dengan keputusannya. Junsu menundukkan kepala sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan.

"Setidaknya, berikan aku kesempatan untuk membantumu." Gumam Junsu sambil berbalik menuju bengkel Nickhun. Kecewa dengan keputusan Jaejoong yang selalu melarangnya ketika ia bermaksud untuk membantu kakaknya.

Jaejoong menatap punggung Junsu yang berjalan semakin menjauhinya kemudian menghela nafas berat.

"Kesempatan untuk mati?" bisik Jaejoong menutup matanya perlahan. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap 5 tumpuk dus yang ada di samping tumpukan dus LCD dan _speaker_ di dalam bengkel Nickhun. Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana _skinny jeans_ nya kemudian menelpon seseorang.

"_It's me."_ Ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan masuk mendekati dus-dus itu.

"Mala mini? Ok, berikan alamatnya." Lanjut Jaejoong lagi ketika orang di sebrang telepon mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Jaejoong menggertakan giginya kesal ketika orang disebrang telepon mengucapkan nama Junsu.

"Tidak! Junsu tidak akan terlibat apapun! Kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak melibatkan Junsu!" Jaejoong setengah berteriak sambil sedikit menolehkan kepalanya menatap Junsu yang kini sedang memeriksa mesin mobil Yunho. Jaejoong kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap 5 tumpuk dus di hadapannya. Orang di sebrang telepon hanya tertawa histeris ketika mendengar teriakan Jaejoong.

"Changmin dan Yoochun akan ikut denganku." Jawab Jaejoong ketika orang di sebrang telepon menanyakan siapa yang akan menemaninya. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya ketika orang itu mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Ia menggigit bibir dalamnya hingga lidahnya bisa merasakan rasa asam yang merembes dari luka gigitannya.

"_Shit!"_ maki Jaejoong kesal sambil menghubungi ponsel Changmin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Apa?!" gerutu Yunho ketika Nickhun semakin menyeretnya ke gudang belakang yang membuatnya semakin jauh dari Kim bersaudara. Nickhun melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan menatap sinis Yunho. Yunho hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dimana uangku?" tanya Nickhun sambil menengadahkan tangan kanannya pada Yunho.

"Huh?" Yunho menaikkan satu alis matanya.

"_Don't 'huh' me!_ Dimana uangku?" tanya Nickhun lagi. Yunho hanya mengerutkan keningnya. " –kau brengsek!" Nickhun mengacak rambut belakangnya frustasi. Yunho hanya tersenyum canggung ketika mengerti apa yang dimaksud Nickhun.

"Ya.. kau tahu, tadi malam ada sedikit gangguan." Ucap Yunho berusaha menjelaskan.

"Dan kau masih berani datang ke sini dengan tangan kosong?! Dimana kau semalam?! Dan apa yang terjadi dengan mobilmu?! Kenapa bukan kau yang membawa mobilmu, tapi justru Junsu? Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, kenapa kau datang bersama Jaejoong?! Katakan padaku. Aku cukup bersabar disini." Nickhun setengah berteriak pada Yunho karena dia tahu, Jaejoong dan Junsu masih ada di dalam bengkelnya yang memuat Nickhun tidak bisa berteriak lebih dari itu. Yunho mengusap belakang kepalanya ketika Nickhun membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Jawab untuk semua pertanyaan yang kutanyakan padamu!" Nickhun menatap tajam Yunho, karena dia tahu Yunho selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yunho mengerang kesal dengan sikap Nickhun yang cerewet seperti ini.

"Pertama, ya aku datang dengan tangan kosong. Kau lihat, tidak ada uang di dalamnya." Jawab Yunho sambil menunjukkan dompetnya yang kosong. Hanya berisi kertas-kertas yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kertas apa saja di dalam dompetnya itu. Nickhun memincingkan matanya. " –aku bisa jelaskan mengapa aku tidak mendapat uangnya, karena polisi datang melakukan inspeksi saat pertandingan berlangsung, dan saat itu juga semua _racer_ langsung meinggalkan lapangan dan pertandingan di tunda, ok?"

"Kedua, semalam aku berada di.. di.." Yunho terdiam. Nickhun menaikkan sebelah alis mata sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya menunggu jawaban dari Yunho.

Yunho tahu, jika ia mengatakannya, Nickhun pasti akan langsung meneriakinya lagi. " –semalam aku berada di rumah Jaejoong." Lanjut Yunho yang membuat Nickhun membelalakan matanya dan menganga lebar.

"Kau.. APA?!"

"Ketiga –"

" –Tunggu! Kau, apa?!" Nickhun memotong ucapan Yunho. Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada rak besi tabung NOS di dalam gudang. " –kau di rumah Jaejoong? _Holy shi –"_ Nickhun memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya melihat reaksi Nickhun yang sedikit.. berlebihan.

"Apa kau masih ingin mendengar jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu, huh?" tanya Yunho mulai kesal. Nickhun menatap Yunho dari sudut matanya kemudian berdecak pelan.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, jangan pernah mendekati mereka lagi. Kau hanya tidak tahu hal apa yang sedang kau hadapi." Gumam Nickhun. " –tidak, tidak perlu. Jawaban terakhirmu sudah menjelaskan semuanya." Lanjut Nickhun yang membuat Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya. Nickhun menatap Yunho lagi dari sudut matanya.

"Bersyukurlah tadi pagi kau tidak ada di bengkel." Ucap Nickhun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar gudang meninggalkan Yunho yang kebingungan dengan perkataannya.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam Yunho kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar gudang, namun getaran ponsel di saku celana jeans nya membuat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang masih bergetar tidak sabar kemudian membuka _flip_ nya dan menatap nama yang tertera di LCD.

"Yunho! Malam ini kau harus datang ke tempatku!" teriak orang disebrang telepon ketika Yunho menjawab panggilannya tanpa memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk mengatakan kata sapaan.

"Dan kenapa aku harus datang ke tempatmu?" tanya Yunho malas dan mendengus pelan.

"Ya! Apa kau lupa? Tentu saja untuk memberikan semua informasi dan keterangan yang kau dapatkan!" jawab orang disebrang telepon.

Yunho terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang menggantung di lehernya. Ia membuka kelopak mata dan menatap rantai emas putih yang tergantung di lehernya.

_Shit!_ Maki Yunho kesal.

"Kapan?" tanya Yunho sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Tepat jam 11 malam." Jawab orang itu. " –dan jangan terlambat!" lanjutnya kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon. Yunho mengerang kesal ketika orang itu selalu saja menjadi orang pertama yang memutuskan sambungan telepon. Padahal tadi ia sudah berniat melakukan hal yang sama.

"_You jerk."_

"Siapa? Aku" suara seseorang membuat Yunho terkejut bukan main. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika melihat Jaejoong berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan bahu kanannya ia sandarkan pada sisi pintu. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan ke kanan.

Apa Jaejoong mendengar pembicaraannya tadi? Pikir Yunho sedikit panik. Jaejoong menatap aneh dengan gerak-gerik Yunho yang tidak biasa ketika tadi ia menjawab teleponnya.

"_Come on."_ Ucap Jaejoong sambil menyuruh Yunho untuk keluar dari gudang dan mengikutinya. Yunho berjalan keluar gudang dan mengekor di belakang tubuh Jaejoong. Sedikit bernafas lega ketika Jaejoong tidak mencurigainya.

Yunho melihat sebuah mobil Mazda Two berwarna putih terparkir di samping mobilnya yang masih diperiksa oleh Junsu. Nickhun berdiri di samping mobil Mazda itu.

"Nickhun, bolehkan aku meminjam mobilmu ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengelus kap mobil putih yang mengkilat itu. Nickhun menyeringai.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan." Jawab Nickhun yang membuat Jaejoong berdecak pelan.

"Tsk." Jaejoong berdecak pelan. " –aku akan mengajarinya teknik _drift."_ Lanjut Jaejoong yang membuat Nickhun berteriak kaget. Junsu hanya menatap Yunho dari balik bahunya kemudian menyeringai lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memeriksa kaburator mobil Yunho.

"Apa?! _Drift?"_ tanya Nickhun sambil menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya. " –jangan katakana padaku kalau kau tidak bisa _drift?!"_ tanya Nickhun pada Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis. Nickhun memukul kening dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Oh Tuhan! Kupikir kau bisa melakukan _drift,_ karena kau pergi balapan tadi malam! Tidak heran kalau sekarang mobilmu begitu mengerikan! _Oh God, this kid is really something more than stupid!"_ Nickhun benar-benar dibuat sakit kepala gara-gara Yunho. Sedikit ada perasaan menyesal menerima Yunho bekerja dibengkelnya. _But heck!_ Saat ini sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan orang yang mengerti cara mengaplikasikan IT dan mobil dengan bayaran yang murah.

"Hahaha~ tenanglah, Khun." Jaejoong tertawa melihat Nickhun yang kalang kabut seperti akan meledak saja. " –bukankah itu justru membuatnya terlihat 'menggemaskan'? Bahkan dia menantangku untuk belapan dengannya." Lanjut Jaejoong masih tertawa.

Manik mata Yunho bergerak menatap Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa dengan punggung tangan kanan yang menutupi bibirnya. Walaupun ucapan Jaejoong sedikit mengejeknya, namun suara tawa Jaejoong membuat Yunho tidak bisa merasakan kesal padanya.

"Oh.. oh..! Kau benar-benar menggali kuburan mu sendiri! Kau menantang Jaejoong, tapi kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan _drift?!_ Kau sungguh memiliki nyali." Nickhun menggelengkan kepalanya histeris. Jaejoong semakin tertawa melihat reaksi Nickhun.

"_Ok, whatever."_ Ucap Yunho memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar semua hinaan yang diucapkan Nickhun padanya.

"Tapi hey, kenapa kau mengajarinya _drift?_ Setahuku kau bukan seorang pelatih?" tanya Nickhun sedkit menyindir Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Nickhun tajam dari sudut matanya.

"_Oh shut up."_ Jawab Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya. " –aku hanya membayar hutangku padanya." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho yang ternyata sedang menatapnya juga. Jaejoong langsung memutuskan kontak mata mereka ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Tatapan mata coklat itu membuat dirinya benar-benar merasakan perasaan yang aneh.

"Masuklah ke dalam." Ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho menghela nafasnya sambil berjalan mendekati mobil putih itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Jaejoong seperti hewan peliharaan saja.

"YA!" Jaejoong berteriak.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Yunho mulai jengah.

"Kenapa kau duduk di kursi penumpang?!" tanya Jaejoong sambil berjalan mendekati pintu penumpang.

"Karena kau akan mengajariku _drift._ Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Lalu apa sekarang masalahnya?" tanya Yunho sedikit polos.

Nickhun hanya tertawa keras mendengar jawaban Yunho dan berkata _'babo'_ padanya. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Yunho yang seperti ini. Junsu hanya cekikikan melihat keduanya.

Ini akan menarik. Pikir Junsu.

"Kau! Kau masalahnya! Sekarang, keluar dari sana!" teriak Jaejoong lagi sambil membuka pintu mobil. Yunho bergumam pelan ketika Jaejoong menyuruhnya keluar mobil setelah tadi menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_ Pikir Yunho kesal.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu?" tanya Yunho pasrah ketika dia sudah keluar dari mobil. Jaejoong memegang kening dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin aku mengajarimu _drift,_ tapi dengan idiotnya kau duduk di kursi penumpang! _Don't you think that is stupid enough?!"_ tanya Jaejoong sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan menatap tajam mata Yunho. Yunho mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Kupikir kau akan melakukannya lebih dulu untuk menunjukkanku langkah-langkah melakukan _drift_. Kau tahu, aku belum pernah melakukan _drift."_ Jawab Yunho jujur yang membuat Jaejoong berdecak tak percaya.

"Kau pikir kau apa? Seorang bayi?" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya dengan sikap Yunho. " –aku terlalu 'mahir' untuk mengajarimu teknik _drift._ Kau butuh belajar teknik dasar terlebih dahulu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Nickhun yang masih tertawa. Nickhun menyadari tatapan Jaejoong padanya, kemudian ia menghentikan tawanya dan menggelengkan kepala ketika tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu 'kan, aku pemilik bengkel ini yang setiap saat harus berada di sini." Ucap Nickhun sambil tersenyum gugup. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Biarkan aku yang mengajarinya, _hyung." _Ucap Junsu sambil membersihkan tangannya dari oli dengan kain lap. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Junsu. Ia berpikir sejenak, kemudian menghela nafasnya setuju.

"Baiklah, untuk langkah dasar, Junsu yang akan mengajarimu." Ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Yunho mengerang kesal. Ia pikir, ia bisa seharian bersama Jaejoong.

"Kupikir kau 'profesional'. Tapi kurasa aku salah." Ucap Yunho yang langsung mendapat pukulan mentah di kepalanya.

"Aaaww! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin membuang waktu berhargaku hanya untuk idiot sepertimu!"

"Karena dia ingin menghabiskan waktu berharganya untuk bermesraan denganmu, 'kan?." Ucap Junsu menyeringai yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong. Junsu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan berjalan mendekati Yunho. Yunho terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Junsu. Satu alis matanya terangkat karena tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Ok Mr. U-know, kita belajar sekarang?" ucap Junsu sambil menunjuk mobil Mazda dengan dagunya.

"Aku akan segera mati ketika Yoochun tahu kalau kau pergi bersamaku." Gumam Yunho sambil masuk ke dalam mobil di sisi pengemudi jika dia tidak ingin mendapatkan teriakan dari Jaejoong lagi. Ia bisa mendengar lengkingan tawa Junsu. Junsu berjalan mendekati pintu penumpang lalu membukanya.

"Jaejoong_ hyung_ tidak akan membiarkan itu, percayalah padaku." ucap Junsu ketika masuk ke dalam mobil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yunho.

"Aku mendengarnya, _duckbutt!_ Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan menggantung Yoochun di kamar mandi, _arasseo?!"_ teriak Jaejoong yang berdiri di depan mobil dan menunjukkan kepalan tangan kanannya pada Junsu.

Junsu semakin tertawa keras yang membuat Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya bingung mendengar suara tawa Junsu. Junsu menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya tajam kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menggerakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari di atas bibir seperti gerakan menutup bibirnya.

"_You better watch out your mouth, duckbutt!"_ Jaejoong memperingati Junsu lagi. Junsu hanya cekikikan melihat reaksi Jaejoong.

Ini akan menyenangkan! Pikir Junsu dalam benaknya.

============= TBC =============

Okai, I wont say much thing.. I just want to say sorry for late update

You know, I'm kinda busy with my college thingy.. so here, I'll update this instead, since this fic is already 9 chapters :)

Thanks for reading and review please? Thank youuuuuuuu

and tell me that u even more curious with this story? xDDDD

PS1: Ini nikchun 2PM yng di maksud yah, buat siapapun yg waktu itu pernah nanyain nickhun itu siapa

Untuk selanjut2nya bakal ada lg member 2PM yang masuk ke dalam ff ini :D

PS2: yeeeeesssss, ini ff emg based on Fast and Furious story.. aku udah tulis di bagian disclaimer, please just read the disclaimer because it's not just a display.. all the information about this ff I wrote in disclaimer

tp... ceritanya bakal aku remake lg sesuai dengan apa yg ada di dalem kepalaku, okay? Jd ga bakal sama2 amat ama cerita filmnya

thank you


End file.
